All over again
by Meow-Mix-Meow-Meow-Meow
Summary: Okay thank you all so far who have sended me some OC I'm done getting them unless you send in an enemy or a teacher. A group of kids all meet up on day in a training room. What ever happens when these unlikly teens all meet. Well we all should know by now if your at Shibusen there is bond to be chaos not far behide.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria look around the room, annoyed, she let out a grunt. She hated crowed places, not to mention she hated attention. Attention she got because she was different. She was just pretty as some people would say, where else others would say she wasn't. She didn't fit in. She despise people for being naïve, yet it was the naïve people she always found her self hanging around. Victoria was tall, with an hourglass figure, she was thin and had a great body. She has curly hair most girls died for. She was as pale as a sheet; with dark blue eyes you could drown in. Yep she wasn't pretty, but she was far from ugly. She was a joyful person, that saw the dark things in life, weird right, but that just who she was. She hated being alone, always needed someone with her so she doesn't think about the past she ran away from. Victoria sighed as she pushed off the wall she was leaning on. She came DWMA to change not stay the same way. She saw a young man to her left, her age of 15 maybe 16. He seemed like her kind of person, might as well give him a try.

Peter wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to be seen with. He is what most people would describe as an emotional teenager, when in truth it seem as if he had no emotions. He was tall, with black hair and bright green eyes. He had olive toned skin, with a muscular body. His eyes flickered around the room no one seemed like the kind of people he could stand. They were all buzzing with excitement, it was sicking. he tugged at his jacket. Peter was abanded by his family, he come here to look for someone he could trust, but instead he was standing in a corner of the huge room, alone, looking like an idiot. He heard a giggle to his left and felt somebody breathing on his neck. He jump and looked at the girl next to him. She had a miscious look on her face. Her arms were cross right under her breast, which were hard not to stare at. She was wearing a maroon colored sweater with a white mini shirt, with her hair framing her face she lookes very... '_cute'_. He thought.

"Not one to join the crowed are we now?" Victoria asked mockingly. Although she was trying to change, old habitats die-hard.

"Could ask you the same thing." Peter said crossing his arms looking her up and down.

Victoria giggled again looking to the kids talking around her. "Lets just say I'm the one the crowed follows." She said softly sadness in her eyes as she winked at him.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who likes to flirt with strangers, use them to your advantage maybe. So what is it you want?" Peter said accusingly.

Victoria laughed a real laugh this time, not the fake one she used around people. "You saw right through me, huh, not many people do. Well I'm not here to use you, nor am I flirting with you. As you mention we are stranger, yes? Well I want to change that, name's Victoria. What about you?" She looked up at him curiously holding her hand out.

Peter looked at her face, a smirk appearing on his own. "Peter. I see you're a weapon, you in need of a meister?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that, although I had quite a few guys and some girls already ask me." Victoria pursed her lips putting her hand back down. Like she was going to accept anyone of those offers.

"Ah, looks I got some competition. So tell me am I your number one choice right now?"

Victoria scoffed. The asshole was acting cocky, and to think she thought he was different from the rest. "No! Why the hell would I what some emo, douchbagish guy as my partner? I was just making small talk no need to get so fucking full of yourself."

Peter laugh. "looks like I hit a heart string. What with you, I was just asking. You didn't accept any of those offers so I was just curious." Peter said shit eating smirk plastered on his face.

"You.. You little fucking liar." Victoria said punching his arm. "Fine then. Are you sure you can handle me though?"

"Eh, you seem easy enough to tame." Peter said pattingg her head, and laughing when she swatted his hand away. "Hey, and what was that about me being a emo douche or whatever you called me?"

"Oh... Nothing. It just you know the big black jacket, dark navy blue shirt and dark jeans don't scream 'I'm emotional deal with it!'" Victoria giggled at the glare Peter gave her. "Hey... Hey I'm not judging; we all have scars were afraid to show." She said softly looking at her thigh where her own scars were. She shook ridding herself of those thoughts. "Even if I did sound judgmental that was just from years of living with my family."

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "OH please explain; I would love to hear more on this family of yours."

"Sorry, but you have to earn my trust first. Now lets see how good you are with wielding a weapon of my kind." With that the two headed out to the training room. Where they found out that their two souls seemed to be made for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I got some really great Ocs from SoulEaterfangal123 and Mewhoney, thank you guys. OCs in this chapter are Emily Knight from Mewhoney and Rose "Thorn" Brune from Souleaterfangal123.**

* * *

Rose looked around the room. Most everyone had already ask her to be her partner. Mostly guys. Rose was really pretty, but she looked fragile to the point where people thought she wasn't going to be a good fighter. Despise that some guys tried to become partner with her only to find that she was really shy and become bashful and embarress every time they just said her name. Finding out that they were getting nowhere they just walk away. They were some who stay, even though she was bright red with embarrassment. They soon left soon after her other half, or better known as Thorn, came out and scared them away. She push a strand of brown curls behide her ear. This wasn't good it was the last week and she needed to find a partner, but Thor wouldn't have of it. _No! No I'm not going to let her decide, I am going to show this school how much of a great fighter I am; I just need to find a weapon. _Rose thought with confidence, confidence that didn't last a minute before she huffed giving up. "Hi.. Hi there, you look a little lonely?" A girl with a really sweat voice said cautiously. Rose looked up to see a girl her age maybe a year younger standing before here.

Emily smiled at the girl before her as the girl brushed off her pink shirt and jeans. "Hi" The girl said fully standing up holding her hand out, she was blushing like crazy, but that just made Emily want to be friend with her more. "I'm... R-Rose Brune."

Emily gave a small giggle pushing her dark red hair out of her eyes for a minute. She shook Rose hand. "My name is Emily Knight. Please to meet you Rose." Emily looked into Rose's huge pink eyes with her dark brown ones. You could tell how Rose was feeling by just looking into her eyes. She looked scared, like she knew something bad was going to happen but not when or how to tell some one.

Rose head snapped to the side. "Would you stop looking at me Jeez; ever hear of manners?" This was Thorn, Rose's other half, so to say. She was snarky and mean always scaring people away.

"uh.. I'm sorry. Um. Are you feeling okay. Your personality just change completely.

"Ha! Like you have any right to judge you look at you, you obvious have some sort of mental problem."

"Look I don't know what is wrong with you. I really hoping this is some sort of sick joke, because the girl I just met a minute ago is not this kinda person." Emily said softly.

Rose snapped out of it going back to her normal self. "I-I''m so sorry! That something you must know about me. I.. uh... How should I put this? I have two different personalities, Rose which is my normal self and Thorn, who of which you just met."

Emily smiled knowing that is not how Rose is like normally. "Well it fine, I think I can deal with a few vicious mood swing once in a while. I'm in need of a meister are you willing to take the job?"

"Y-Yeah sure. What kind of weapon are you exactly?"

"I'm a chain mace." Emily said cationly.

"Not what I'm use to, but I think it will work."

The two girls left to the training room where they met Peter and Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Both of these amazing OCs belong to Souleaterfangal123, not me! Nor does Soul eater belong to me, I forgot to do that the last chapter. :0**

Kiara smiled up at Kid-sama, whom was now Lord Death.. "Kiara! Great job once again. I'm going to be sending out my two death sythes and their partners, Kim and Maka. I'm glad you are on our side, so we don't have to go and kill you." said Kid with seriousness which caused the young witch to sweat drop. Leave it to Death-sama to be complete oblivious to the idiot things he says. Kiara thought about what he said for a second. He was sending out Death sythes to do the job. She would love to be one of their partners on that mission, but she was only here at DWMA to be a spy, not a meister. Lord Death looked at her curiously for a second before saying. "You know Kiara I have a new student who doesn't seem able to match her soul wavelength with anyone she meets. Want to give it a go; we can never have too many Meister or Weapons here at DWMA!"

Kiara face lighten up before falling. "But... But I'm a witch I'm sure I will scare her away."

"nonsense. Kim was a witch and she turned our Jackie here into a Death scythe. Aha for the love of symmetry! Just the group of four people I needed to see. Maka, Soul, Jackie, and Kim, Kiara recently found the where-abouts of that one deadly witch."

"Alright were on it Kid!" Maka said where else Kim and Jackie nodded, and Soul mumbled, "Finally a mission I thought you forgot about us."

Kiara was heading out the door after bowing to Death the Kid when she turned around sheepishly. "Uh. Death-sama, Where might I find this girl?"

Death the Kid smiled. "Try the entrance where everyone looking for partners at the moment."

"Right" With that the Witch ran out the door.

After five minutes of running around she finally gave up. Panting she rested her hands on her knees. "I'm so stupid I forgot to ask for her name and what she looks like!"

She gave once last sigh before straighting back up. She brush her hands on her over wore blue jeans, fixed her gray off shoulder shirt, and flattened down her black and brown hair. _Might as well head back to the death room. _Kiara thought to herself. On her way back she bump into someone both of them getting knock to the ground. "Nice sence of direction." Kiara said sarcastically to the girl she bump into.

"Could say the same to you. You looked like you totally knew where you were going." the girl said sarcastically back rolling her eyes. she help the girl in front of her up. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Anyway I kind of curious about whom the girl's, who seems to be as sarcastic as me, name is." kiara said snidely

"ah. I could really care less, but my name is Shadow."

Kiara tried not to laugh. She couldn't help it. "Why the hell are you laughing?!" Shadow asked annoyed.

"It's ... It's just I never heard of a name like Shadow before, and the best part is it suits you so well!"

"Uhg, fine then what is your name?" Shadow said while scowling.

Kiara slowly stop laughing. "Kiara."

With that Shadow grinned. "At least mine is original."

Kiara smirk. "Fine then lets agree that we both have names like any other sort of human or, or creäture does."

"Fine." Shadow said rolling her eyes once again.

"Back to what I was orignally doing. Do you know where I can find the girl who soul's wavelength doesn't match with anyone elses?"

"Your looking at her. Shadow Iris Weapon type gun."

"Oh!" Kiara smiled evilly. "Well then looks like I'm your new partner. Nice to make your aquntance." Shadow rolled her eyes before walking ahead motioning for Kiara to follow

The two headed to the train room to find a group of four kids already there. Oh where ever might this be going?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry these ones are short; that is why I'm putting them in one chapter together. These characters will be a lot more described in later chapters. Thank you so much 'Jessica Salinas', TheApocalypseH, and the guest for these amazing Oc that you created!**

* * *

Kailynn huffed as she stomp off away from her partner. _Fuck him, uhg! Why do I care so much if he flirts with random girls!?'_ Her partner, Raiyan, chase after her. "Kai slow down, Why are you so pissed?! Is it your time of the month again?"

Oh that was just going to far. She turned around so fast she jet black hair swayed in front of her face; her forest green eyes glared at the idiot boy in front of her. '_why the hell did I agree to partner up with _him_ of all people?'_ "Did you really just ask a girl that, god you're so fucking stupid sometimes!" She started to stormed off again, but Raiyan, or better yet Rai for short, pulled her back.

She looked into his icy blue eyes before pulling her wrist out of his hand. Rai blond hair was reflecting in the sunlight. "Look are you going to tell me whats wrong or not?"

"I told you to meet me in the training room, and I look to find you flirting with some.. shank!" Kai says bitterly stabing her finger to his chest.

Rai scoffed. "Look I'm sorry she was coming on to me! Anyway I was on my way I just got sidetracked."

"Doesn't change that you wasted our free time, when we could be training. I mean Rai we only got 45 kishen egg souls. Do you want to turn me into a Death scythe or not!?"

Rai looked down at her seriously. "Yes now do you want to stay here fighting or would you like to go improve our fighting skills?

"Fighting skills." Kai mumbled looking to the side.

"You know I would pick a new partner if it wasn't for the fact that I'm loyal and I don't give up on people."

"Yep as loyal as a dog."

"What was that?" Kai asked annoyed

'Nothing!" Rai said nervously walking ahead.

"No, no I think I heard you say something about me being a dog."

Kia and Rai bickered between each other for a while, til finally they reach the training room. They were in for a huge surprised when they found a group of new student practically ripping each other throats out.

* * *

Zodiac and his partner Aqua were walking into DWMA late... Again. It was of course Aqua's flaut; Zodiac would never even dream of being late to class. "I still can't believe you purposely stop my alarm clock just so I would wake up late." Zodiac grumbled.

Aqua just yawned a smirk obvious to the public was plastered on her face. "Eh quit your bitching. You know you enjoyed those extra _minutes _of sleep. It didn't matter anyway you only sleep in for what 5 minutes."

"IT WAS 20 Minutes!"

"Oh.. Hehe well that sucks for your perfect attendance." With that Aqua went running ahead of Zodiac.

"Get back here Aquarius!" Zodiac yelled after her german accent apparent in his voice. Too late all was left was a flash of brown hair and bright green orbs know as eyes in her case. Zodiac, aka Codi ran after here. He found her standing at the entrance of the training room. Codi put his hands on his knees to catch his breather. He straighten back up to fix his cloths. After making sure his pants were still on his hip, and his blue sweater wasn't out of place he pushed his orange hair to the side and looked at his partners.

Aqua was also fixing her outfit, not because she had to look presentable, but because she didn't anything weighting her down if she need to bust some heads. "Damn boots... You are great for fighting, but weigh a ton." She mumbled to her self.

"Are your ready yet, I bet Blackstar sensei is waiting." Codi said bitterly opening the door to the training room. What the two teens saw before them was something the really wish they hadn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you guys so much for the reviews and OCs; this is going to be the last weapon and meister pair since I can't take anymore! I really glad for this one because I wanted a pair that had two weapon in it so thank you 'guest' for these amazing OCs.**

* * *

Kento brushed his blond spiky hair out of his blue eyes. He was waiting for his two partner, Hiro and Kaiser. They all had to go to the training room, per Blackstar sensei orders. As for what they were needed for was a mystery. Kento stood up when he saw Hiro and Kaiser running towards him. "Where were you two? I called you to meet me a half hour ago!"

"This idiot here thought it would be funny if we pulled a prank on Liz sensei. Her and Patty nearly had our heads when they figured out it was us." Hiro said glaring at his brother trying to hold back a smirk.

"Hey you know it was funny. God, Kento you should have seen their faces!" Kaiser said breathless from laughing. Kento and Hiro both smack Kaiser on the back of his head.

"Come on the _God_ is waiting for us!" Kento said turning around.

"Ah BlackStar what is it exactly he wanted us for?" Hiro asked coming up on Kento left side.

"Yeah please don't tell me he is going to have of clean the training room again!" Kaiser complained on Kento right side.

"I don't know, but if he does do you guys have any of those fake weights from last time. We can replace them with the real weights again. BlackStar always falls for it thinking he has become stronger." Kento said smirking.

"No, No Death-sama took them away remember. Hm, I think me and Hiro have a funnier prank to pull than that though!" Kaiser exclaimed.

Hiro rolled his eyes; he knew what his brother was talking about. He looked at his brother and nodded. They both turned into their girl versions. Yes people these two miscivious twins can turn into girls. Hot ones at that; one with white hair, Kaiser, and one with black hair, Hiro.

Kento looked at the two of them before getting a nose bleed and falling to the ground. "Y-You two need to s-stop doing that! Is it wrong that I-I am so turned on right now?"

"Yes." Hiro said in a sweat girly voice.

"Very much so." Kaiser said in a similar voice.

The two guys/girls went running ahead; their skirts lifting as they ran. "Hey come back you two! Uhg. Fuck my life; at least they aren't naked like they usually are when they pull that trick."

Kento got up and wiped the blood from his face. He ran to catch up to his two partners, whom were now boys again. "Whoa whats going on in there, why is there screaming?"

"Don't know." Hiro mumbled

"But might as well find out." Kaiser said after his brother.

They opened the training room doors to only find true chaos.


	6. The Training Room

**Okay here it is! This chapter was really hard, but fun to write!**

* * *

Victoria transformed into a mid evil dagger sword and fell into Peter hands. Nothing bad happened to Peter; he was able to hold her and move her around with ease. "Well, Well looks like were a match, huh Petey boy."

Peter looked at Victoria whom had turned back into her human form. "Why are you acting like I'm a dog. Petey boy, really. Come on that is low."

"Fine fine, Jeez I was just trying to have fun. It really boring in here. Isn't their suppose to be a gym instructor or something?"

Peter rolled his eyes getting ready to speak when two girls entered the building. Victoria's head snapped in the direction of the door before she put on a smile and gave a small wave. Peter looked over and nodded at the two girls. "Uh... We're so sorry are we interrupting anything?" The smaller one with brown curly hair similar to Victoria's asked.

"Nah we new here and were just seeing how everything works and all. How about you two?" Victoria asked sweetly. _She sure nows how to put on an act. With me she was all flirty or is a smartass, with them she acting like a sister-like type of girl. _Peter thought to him self.

"Same thing really. I'm Emily and this is Rose." The one with the dark red hair, Emily, said confidently.

"Victoria"

"Peter"

"Nice to meet you both. Uh isn't there suppose to be a teacher here during the school hours? I mean all the kids who been here longer have class at this time."

Peter nodded his head as Victoria said. 'We were wondering the same thing."

Once again there was two new students entering the training room. "Whoa I didn't know this was the school's hot spot, so what we miss out on?" Kiara asked with something in her voice.

"Peter it seems as if we come across a new forming club!" Victoria said mockingly with sarcasm as she did a little dance with her hips.

Peter looked at her with amusement as he said, "No just don't Tori, you already embarrass your self enough."

Victoria srunch her face in annoyance, while Emily gave a small giggle and Rose cracked a smirk.

"Okay well I have nothing to say to what just happen except for you need serious help." Shadow said jokingly to Victoria.

"Why does everyone tell me that." At that everyone was able to smile or laugh. Rose was starting to get comfortable with the people around her, so Thorn decided to make an appearance and change that.

"It probably because of the way you act, dress, and are in general." Thorn said snidely.

Everyone was confused as they looked back and forth between Victoria and Rose. Victoria was just standing there smiling. "Sorry hon, I didn't quite catch what you said. Mind repeating your self before I lose my temper."

"Uh Rose... Please snap out of it!" Emily said nervously.

"You again." Rose srunch her nose as if Emily was distasteful.

"Yeah me. Come on Rose this isn't your normal self please go back to Rose." Emily pleaded.

Rose blinked before blushing like crazy. "I'm I'm soo sorry Victoria I didn't mean that..." Rose sighed, how was she suppose to explain this?

"It really hard to explain, but Rose has something that makes her act differently, please forgive her." Emily said for Rose.

"I-It's fine, nothing I'm not use to."

"Alright now I what to know what this thing that makes her become her polar opposite is, care to explain?" Shadow asked slowly.

"Uh... My soul, It has two sides one Thorn and then one Rose I just sometimes just... I really don't know how to explain."

"I-It's fine. Don't stress over it. I think we understand." Kiara said comfortly.

"I don't, but it doesn't matter. Now where is the instructor. We want to have some targets set up for gun shooting." Shadow mumbled.

"That seems like the most asked question. Here is your answer, He doesn't exist apparently. Now would people stop asking." Peter said with a scowl. He could only deal with a certain amount of people and only for so long. The group of teens, around the ages of 15 and 17, were starting to get on his nerves.

Shadow scoffed. "What's your problem it is a reasonable question."

Victoria put a hand on Peter shoulder softly. "Nothing." He barked at her.

Kiara glared at Peter. "What the hell do have the same condition as Rose or something. Don't snap at her!" Kiara looked over at Shadow nodded a signal. Shadow turned into a gun with a long chamber and skulls cover it. "Now would you like to make things easy and say sorry or do me and Shadow have to make you beg for Mercy?"

"Victoria!" Peter called for her to change to her weapon form.

"What no. God you guys are pathetic It our first week here and you guys are already starting a fucking fight. I'm not taking part in this!" Victoria screech. She walked over the Emily and Rose who were stay close by each other hoping not to get dragged into the fight.

Peter and Kiara continue to glare at each other. Just then Rai and kai made an appearance. "Oh well this looks like fun!" Rai exclaimed.

"Whoa only the fifth day of school, and a fights breaking out." Kai said, she wasn't surprised fights broke out all the time at Shibusen, but it usually takes into about the 6th week.

"No... No! Come on you three break it up. I may be good at hiding bodies, but only for a price and a costly one at that." Victoria said grabbing Peters arm and dragging him back. Shadow change into her human form.

"You know you just said that out loud?" Peter looked at Victoria questionably.

"Yeah. Look it was a joke, but I do know who to kill so watch your back."

"Not everybody going to understand your sence of humor Tori. Oh and I think everyone at this school knows how kill." Peter retorted back.

Everyone in the room looked back and forth between the bickering partners. "I wouldn't call it arguing, but then again I wouldn't call it anything friendly either." Rai mumbled to the other five students. Shadow and Kiara crack a smile where else Rose and Emily kept their eyes on the two.

Kai rolled her eyes. "Please tell me this isn't how we act."

"Eh I sure don't act like either of the two, but you are like a mixture of the them both nagging and smartass."

"isn't what you just said smartass? I would think before I speak if I was you, Rai." Kai said while lightly stomping on his foot.

"The sexual tension in here is reaching a world breaking record." Shadow said while Kiara tried to lightly hold back a snicker.

Rose blushed at the comment and Emily smiled. "I don't know, I think were missing something."

"like what?" Rose asked.

"It is I the amazing BlackStar! Sorry everyone my amazing Goddess, Tsubaki, needed me and my amazing bigness."

"Like that I'm guessing." Kiara said softly.

"Oh yeah I'm taken aback by this man's god-ly-ness." Shadow said saracasiticly.

The four umm, what should we call them... Oh, whatever, Rai, Kai, Tori, and Peter were oblivious to the man's appearance. They each continue to glare at their partners.

All to make matters better Codi and Aqua entered the room just as Kiara asked, "I sort of curious as to what bigness he is talking about?"

"Well that is not something I'm aloud to tell or show the students." BlackStar said looking confusedly at the all the student in the room.

"Oh Death! What did we just walk into!" Codi said resting one hand on his forehead over his eyes.

"Uh well, lets see. Blackstar being his perverted self, umm two new students glaring at each other one ready to kill, and the other looking at the girl in a loving creepy way. Oh and then we got the usually thing with Kai trying to hold back the fact she is in love with her partner and Rai undressing Kia with his eyes, once again."

Codi look at his partner in horror. "Well that is kind of obvious, but it doesn't disturb you in any way!?"

"No not really... should it?" Aqua asked before walking fully inside the training room. She walk over to the group of new students. She smiled at them looking them over. One whom was small and shy was blushing like crazy. Another was smiling at her, her red hair continualy cover her eyes no matter how many times she pushed it back. Then there was one who look like she didn't exactly want to be here. And finally was Kiara whom wasn't new and Aqua has met with on quite many occasions. 'Hey"

"Hey Aqua, You and Codi decide to join the party?" Kiara asked her.

Aqua gave a small laugh. "Yep how could I miss such an event in a smell training room full of lethal weapons, as long as it doesn't turn into a love feast I'm in." Aqua nodded her head toward the two pair of partners who were back to bickering.

'Ah well it pretty close to one. Some one should have brought popcorn." Shadow said with a smirk.

Codi walked over deciding it was the most non-akward area in the room. "I'm not interrupting some girl talk about makeup and boys, am I?"

Aqua looked at her partner with a sicking face. "If it was that type of conversation do you think I would be apart of it, really?"

"I don't know, you're a girl aren't you?"

"You're a damn stereotypical pig." Aqua said bitterly.

"Damn it, is all you ever do is argue, you do know that the logic your using isn't even..." Peter stop arguing with Victoria and turned to everyone else in the room. "Hey! Everyone can you guys shut up for a minute!" Peter yelled.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Peter as if he was an idiot, but then Codi's head snapped to the right side of the room. "I'm not the only one sensing this right!?" He asked frantically.

"Sencing what?" Aqua asked concerned.

All the meisters in the room, save Kiara, said in unison. "Kishin egg soul."

BlackStar cursed under his breath. "How the hell did one get into the school?" Just then a form flew in through the window.

"Everyone get down!" Emily yelled.

All Weapons in the room turned into their forms and fell into their miesters arms. Meister got into fighting stance. The Kishen egg turned towards the pair closes to it, which just so happen to be Peter and Victoria. Peter charge at it wielding Tori he was able to get one hit in it arm before it attach as well. Instead of aiming for the one wielding the weapon it went after the Weapon itself knocking it out of Peter's hands. Victoria let out an ear piecing screech as she went flying.

"Come on stop standing there move!" Shadow yelled at everyone in the room. Everyone went after it, save Peter whom was busy receiving Tori. To add to all this chaos Kento, Hiro, and Kaiser barged into the room. 'What the fucking hell is going on. Hiro, Kaiser weapon form please." Kento said frantically.

"Uh right!" With that the both change. All the student so far have been knock down, but were getting up heading back to attach. BlackStar was moving in his lighting fast speed as he tried to land a blow with his soul wave length on the thing. Kento went on the opposite side that BlackStar was fighting the creäture, and using the chain, that no one could see but him, connecting his weapons, he wrapped it around the Kishen egg. BlackStar hit it with his soul wave length. With Codi shooting it with Aqua in her weapon form and Kai giving the final blow with Rai in scyth form.

"Nice job, all of you. And perfect timing you three!" Blackstar called over at Kento and his partners.

"I learned showing up with a bang from the best." Kento said bowing his head slightly at BlackStar.

BlackStar gave a hearty laugh as he said. "Your referring to me I hope."

"The one and only you." Hiro and Kaiser change back._ 'Suck up' _They mouthed to their meister. All weapons were back in human form now.

Rose rubbed her shoulder grimacing. "I'm not used to a chain mace, but I think I can get a hold of it if we keep practicing."

Emily looked at her meister with concern and slight guilt. "Sorry, yeah I think that's best, but probably not today."The to smiled at each other before exchanging goodbyes and see you later from everyone in the room.

Shadow stretch yawning. "Yeah I think we will be heading out too. Since I'm new and it only the frist week I don't have classes, but I still need to look for a place to crash."

"Oh hey if were going to be partners then just come stay at my apartment. I got an extra room up for grabs." Kiara said as they exit the room. The two walk away talking to each other.

Peter looked down at Tori. "We should probably look for a place to stay too; I'm not keen on sleeping on those ratty old motel beds."

"Yeah I guess so... Why did you just grab my hand?" She looked at their now intertwined hands.

Peter was hoping it would go notice, but leave it to her to notice the little things. "I heard it helps partners match soul wave lengths." Tori just smirk as she watch Peter lie through his teeth.

Rai got an idea as he slightly blushed he looked over to his partner. "H-He is right. Kai we should do the same." Rai mumbled grabbing his partner's hand.

She had a slight blush as well, but her wasn't as noticable. She would brush him off and try to play it cool if it wasn't for the fact she wanted to hold his hand as well. "Fine lets just go. We still have one class left with Liz and Patty." She said as she walked ahead dragging him along by his hand.

Hiro and Kaiser grinned at each other from across the room. They winked and then turned into their girl forms. "Oi Kento-chan. We want to hold hands with you too!" The two rushed over to their partner grabbing his arms and pressing their breast against him.

"Oh god not please, why me?" He got a nosebleed and fainted. The two giggled.

"Bye see you tomorrow Blackstar, Aqua, Codi. Oh and same to you Tori and Peter, good luck handing your time here at DWMA!" The two rushed out dragging their partner along with them.

"I-I feel like I'm missing something important. Why did those two just turn into hot chicks?" Peter asked

"Long story. Bye see you guys at the Welcome party tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah." Tori mumbled confusedly With that the two left the room.

Codi sighed. "And our class time was complete wasted. We should have just slept in the whole day."

"What and miss out on all that just happened? Your kidding right?!" Aqua asked a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be them at the Welcome to Shibusen party.**


	7. Shibusen party,

**About Death the Kid's speech. I didn't know what to write and I suck at writing speeches. ^-^' Gomen, Gomen. (Sorry, Sorry)**

* * *

Kai was finishing putting on her make-up when Rai decided to brust into her room. "You have been working on your face for the past half an hour. You ain't going to make it look any better by putting that girl shit on your face." Rai complained for the door way.

Kai grab the thing nearest to her, which just so happen to be her flat iron and threw it at him. "Shut up, no one ask for your opinion. Now you need to buy me a new flat iron!" Kai fumed. She stood up and check her self in the mirror. Her green layered dress looked perfect with her tan skin and make her eyes pop out along with making her hair more noticeable.

Rai stood up a burn on the side of his head. "You need to pay for my medical bill then." He fixed his black suit. "why are you wearing vans with a dress."

"Because they're comfortable."

"Whatever. Are we going or not, it is not nice to make all those girls wait to dance with me."

Kai scowled and grab his arm dragging him out the door. "You're the one just standing there, idiot."

* * *

Emily rushed over to the door. She opened it to find Kiara and Shadow. The group of four girls decided to meet up at Emily and Roses apartment, which was just a floor below Kiara and Shadow's, to get ready. Rose was in the kitchen getting some drinks for everyone. Emily and Rose so far only had their hair done. Emily having her normally straight hair curled and put up in a high ponytail. As for Rose her curly hair was straightened and was in a half up half down kind of hair stly.

Shadow and Kiara walked in and took some water for Rose. After some pleastentears and small talk they all got ready. Emily came out wearing a stunning black staples dress with a belt covered in clear diamonds she wore some sliver heels to finish it off. Kiara was wearing a black dress that hug her body showing off her curves; the dress was sleeveless and had a slit in the side. She much like Emily also had a belt around her stomach, but her was gold. Rose was the next to come out in a pink dress that ended at her knees, her was spaghetti strap with a poofy skirt and while belt benefit her chest, to top it off she had white gloves that ended at her elbow. Finally Shadow walk out in the living room area as well. She was wearing a deep purple dress that hug her body at the wastes and up, below the waist it released her body giving her space to move; it ended mid calf and was all sparkly with spaghetti straps simalr to Rose's dress. Also she has white ballet flats and black spider wed type gloves.

The girls all looked stunning their hair all done. Shadows was left down, and Kiara was curled and put in a bun. they were all wearing makeup that completed their outfits. Shadow had even "borrowed" some Peach colored lip gloss for Rose. Yep they were all ready to party and make their mark at DWMA.

* * *

Kento, Hiro, and Kaiser has to go in early and prepare the party. After the most recent prank the pulled was found out they got the puniment of helping the teachers set up.

The three walk in with an arm of swag. Kento was wearing a black button up shirt with a blue tie, dark blue dress pants and black dress shoes. Hiro, whom was on his left wore a dark red dress shirt with a black tie, black jeans and black sneakers. As for Kaiser who was on the right of Kento wore a red dress shirt with a black tie, white jeans and white sneakers.

A teacher walk up to them and handed them a bowl. "Go make the punch. Please I'm begging you three no putting posin or laxatives in it!"

Kento winked at the teacher. "No worries. Jeez have some faith in us." The teacher sweat dropped and walk away.

* * *

Tori was in her new room getting ready. She had already flat ironed her hair and it was now wavy; she had yet to put her make up or dress on yet. She grab the frist dress that she saw in her closet and looked at it. She smiled before giggling. "People will think I'm goth, but at no one knows me so what right do they have." She mumbled while slipping on the dress. It was a black gothic dress, the top part of the dress had a corset design and was tight bringing out her chest. The bottom part of the dress let out and gave her room to walk it ended two inches above her knee and was layered the top layer was rip in shreds; again giving it a gothic design. Peter walk in on her, thinking she was ready, She was putting on the corset par of the dress. "OH!" another giggled escaped her mouth. "Hey Pete mind tighting the back and tieing it for me, I'm used to having my older sister do it for me."

"Y-Yeah sure." Peter mumbled; her back was bare except for the strings of the corset, her black bar completely noticable. Victoria didn't seem to mind at all.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed once it was fully on she walked over to her mirror and started doing her make up.

Peter looked at her for a moment. Tugging at the helm of his navy blue dress shirt. "Well that was awkward... Are you used to boys walking in on you changing, because normal people wouldn't laugh when it happens to them."

"Well..." Tori mumbled putting on mascara. "Yea I am. It not a big deal, dude it just skin, muscle and bones get over it." Peter stared at his partner a moment longer before walking out of the room. '_what the hell did I get myself into?"_ Peter questioned.

* * *

Aqua walked out of the living, she was wearing a turquoise dress, high-heels. She didn't really do much with her hair just leaving the brown strands down to frame her face; she didn't do much on make-up either. She waiting for four minutes before yelling for her partner. "Come on Codi, what is taking so long are you getting your self dolled up or something?!"

Codi finally came out wearing black dress pants with a white button up dress shirt and blue tie. He had a small blush on his cheeks. "No it just really hard putting contacts on!" He rationalize.

Aqua turned to face her partner after he said the words 'contacts'. She gasped at the sight. "Codi! You look so different! Whoa has anyone every tell you that your orange hair makes your eyes so fucking bright!" Aqua giggled. She had never since the two known each other seen him without contacts.

Codi rubbed the back of his neck; blush growing deeper. "Thanks... Come on we need to go I promised '' senie se would be there early.

* * *

Death the Kid walked up to make a speech. "Welcome everyone! We are here to welcome new students to DWMA and have old students befriend them, and help them through their journey here. Shibusen was first founded by my father, and after his death he has passed down his title and this school down to me. If you have any concerns just come visit me in the death room or talk to one of the teachers and/or death scythe. Other than all of those complicated details; have fun and party!"

There were a bunch of cheers from old students, but as for the new ones, they didn't know what to say. They weren't exactly how to act after hearing a man with strips on his hair make a speech. Most were wondering what his father looked like...

Rai was talking and dancing with some girl. Kai was fuming her own dance partner scared to bring up the fact that her face was red in anger. "Ugh! What the hell do I care if he dances with some big breast bimbo!?" Kai mumbled to herself. She accentdently step on her dance partner foot. He cursed and kept telling her how it was fine.

Rai glared at the two from across the room. The damn dude was trying to make a move on _his _partner. It didn't help his case that he was dancing with the only guy's partner, but that doesn't change the fact that Kai is his. Rai sweat drop when he thought about what Kai would do to him if she knew he was claiming her like a thing.

Kai huffed walking away once the song was over. Rai had reunited her mood before they even got to the party. Victoria walked over to her. She looped their arms together and lightly tap her hip against Kai. "What's up with you not in the parting mood?"

"No Rai just being a douche bag again... What about you, you're not dancing you're just walking around the room talking."

Victoria laughed at that. "I don't dance. And anyway I don't have a dance partner, where else you... You have Rai practical wetting his pants in hopes you will at least have one dance with him."

Kai scoffed. "Please, you saw the way he hung on that blond bimbo! Hey, you have Peter you little fucker don't lie to me!"

"Ah speaking of which I did promise him a dance. Oh, hehe, lookie here there is Rai!" Tori said lightly pushing Kai over to Rai and heading out to the dance floor.

Peter looked down at Tori as she glanced over at the two love birds. "What chaos are you starting?"

"None... I'm just making sure at least some sparks fly to-night." Tori said as if he should have already known. She gave a side ways glance at him before rolling her eyes. _God, could he be anymore oblivious!? _Tori smiled a wicked smile. "Now I remember being asked to dance by a very handsome man, yet it now 11:30 ans I still haven't dance one dance!"

Peter scowled, a blush on his cheeks. He grab her a pulled her close. "I'm only doing this to be a gentlemen." He said as the two swayed back and forth.

Kaiser and Hiro were passing by the two; they both let out a whistle. "Work it you two!" The twins laughed when Peter glared at them and Tori flicked them off. The two were bored out of their minds their miester was off dancing with some girl, and they were left alone. Not a good thing by the way! Oh what ever is going to go down tonight.

* * *

**I been so busy! Okay I started writing this a week ago and just finished this. It not really finished I still got a whole lot more to write for the dance. I will hopeful have the second part of the dance up by tomorrow either that or monday... maybe tuesday! Thanks review, yeah and all that other stuff.**


	8. Shibusen Party part 2

**If you couldn't tell I'm really only focus on writing either romance stuff or depressing stuff. Well for the next two maybe three chapter it is going to really be romance and humor. I will be working toward the action and depressing part of this story soon; I already have ideals for it, but I must finish what I started.**

* * *

Kaiser and Hiro went around the room hitting on many girls. some of the girls gave the twins their phone numbers only to have the two throw them in the trash. It wasn't that the two were trying tobe mean, but they really didn't take interest in any of the girls. Yeah sure, they were beautiful, well most were, but they just were... Their personality they just weren't worth the twins time. The twins sighed. It was getting boring and they were sick of dancing there was still abound a half an hour til the party was over. They wanted to leave, but Kento was hitting it off with some girl, the two had been insperatble since they laid eyes on each other.

"Do you think we are every going to go home tonight, or is Kento going to forget we even exist?" Hiro asked leaning back in his chair. He waved away another girl who wanted to dance with him.

"Eh we could just leave now, but were is the fun in that... How about we go ask..." Kaiser looked around the room for some girls they haven't danced with yet. He saw Shadow and Codi dancing which was weird seeing as the two were complete polar opposites. Then there was Aqua and Rose whom were busy flirting with the D.J trying to convince him to play good music. Finally his eyes landed on Emily and Kiara, the two were talking with each other about god knows what. Kaiser smiled as he said. "Let's go ask Emily and Kiara to dance."

"No, come on Kiara is a year older than us and known us for a year and a half you think she would actually say yes. Also Emily like what 14!" Hiro said he was really sick of dancing and letting girls down when they thought that the two had actually been attracted to them.

"She's 15 and were 16, nothing wrong with it. Come on they look so lonely over there!"

Hiro sighed and stood up soon enough they were asking the two girls to dance.

"I don't know... I thought maybe, just maybe if I came here I would one day find him." Emily said her eyes tearing up.

"Oh no. don't cry I was just curious... If it helps I came here because everyone last member of my family died; I was a witch left all alone when Blackstar and Tsubaki found me on one mission, they took me in saying I reminded them of a young witch they knew when they were teens." Kiara said trying to comfort the girl. Kiara had asked why Emily decided to come to DWMA.

Kaiser coughed bending down slightly extending his hand to Emily. "Care to dance young lady?"

Emily laughed a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Sure!" She said trying to keep the fake smile on her face.

Hiro looked over at Kiara and shrugged before asking. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Kiara shrugged as well. "Your brother took away my talking companion, so sure." With that the two made their way to the dance floor. The two passed by two people kissing while dancing. With a closer look they found out that the two were Kento and his "friend".

Kento and his new-found friend, Grace, were dancing and laughing when all of a sudden she pressed her lips to his. He deepen the kiss. This continued for more than a few minutes before they heard a gasped beside them. He turned to find some friends and other people staring at him. The group consisted of Hiro, Kiara, Emily, Kaiser, Kai, Rai, Tori, Peter, Shadow, and Codi. Hiro and Kiara slink off to dance across the room. Kai and Rai went back to bickering with each other. Tori went back to teasing Peter, and Peter just stared at her in a extremely creepy way. Shadow and Codi went back to talking and laughing. Sadly what Kaiser did was go up to Kento and whispered in his ear, "Looks like some one is getting lucky tonight." Kaiser walked away dragging Emily behide him; leaving Kento there blushing like crazy.

Aqua and Rose were flirting with the D.J. Why, you ask? Good question it started out as a joke. Rose was telling Aqua about how she thought the music suck. Aqua agreeing with her proceeded to tell her how the D.J had a soft spot for cute girls. The two started flirting with him, and then next thing you know 'Hot chella Ray' was blasting from the stereo. The two walked away giggle after high fiving each other.

It seems like some sort of huge friendship had been set in motion since all 14 of these student meet in the training room that one day. Speaking of which...

The party was over, but not everyone wanted it to be over. Tori ran around the room gathering everyone she could. She found Rose and Emily heading out the door. She grab them by the arms before saying. "Help me gather everyone I have an idea!" With that she went running off towards Aqua and Codi.

With the help of Rose and Emily, Tori was able to get the group from the day before together. "Hey how about we head over to My and peter's apartment and..." She thought for a minute of what they could do. "Play truth or dare maybe spin the bottle... We could order pizza. Come on it will be fun!" Victoria had a huge smile on her face.

Shadow scoffed. "what have you been smoking?"

Tori looked at her confused. "Just what the doctors prescribe me." At that Shadow just smile din response.

"No... no I don't agree with this. The place will be a complete mess!" Peter said glaring at his partner.

"No it won't I come from a family of clean freaks."

"Yeah sure I seen your room, it a mess, and you only had it for a day."

"Somethings skip a generation."

"I'm scared to see how your child will one day turn out to be."

Everyone looked back and froth between the two. Some were preparing to leave, but Tori stop them. "Alright let's vote who wants to come over!?"

Kento thought for a minute joining the twins in saying. "We're in."

"Yeah sure what's there to lose." Aqua said while Codi nodded.

Emily looked over at Rose, whom shrugged at Emily and nodded at Tori.

"I don't k-" Rai started, but Kai cut him off by saying. "You already had my vote."

Shadow and Kiara nodded. "Sounds like fun to say the least." Kiara added.

"Ha! So it is settled. Meet you guys there. Our apartment number is 389."


	9. Truth or Dare

**Warning this chapter is going more in the M rating. sorry for the mistakes I really don't want to go through all of it and fix it.**

* * *

Tori rushed into her room. Hurringly getting dressed she threw on a baggy T-shirt that ended mid thigh and threw in some sweat pants with it. she rushed out of the room. Grabing her MP3 player she threw on some music, which cuased Peter to groan. "Haven't you had music yet!?" He asked as 'Almost lover' by Fine frenzy started playing.

"No!" Tori yelled back grabing her phone and dilling the pizza place.

Peter came out wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants like Tori. "Shadow's right what have you been smoking?"

Tori glared at him. He cowarded away, Victoria is... How to put this, very bipolar, and is always ready to kill. Peter sat down on the couch Tori followed after not sitting but laying with her head resting on his lap. About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. They opened it to find everyone waiting outside, all wearing caual clothing. They made way for them to enter.

Everyone got seated. Shadow, Codi, Aqua, and Kiara ending up on the couch. Rai and Kai on the love seat. Rose and Emily grab two chair from the kitchen. Peter and Tori were on the floor along with Kento, Kaiser, and Hiro. Peter was sitting with his legs out his arms holding him up behide him; Tori was leaning against him. Hiro and Kaiser were sparwled out on the floor half sitting half lieing down, same goes for Kento.

Tori opened her mouth to ask who goes first when someone knock on the door again. She jump up and rushed up to answer it. She yelled, "Pizza from the door coming in with two pizza boxes on the ground. "I'm going to go grab soda and stuff be right back!" With that she ran to the kitchen. Kai got up to help her.

Rai gave Peter a wicked looked. "So _Petey boy, _truth or dare?"

Peter sighed he didn't want anything to do with this in the least bit. "Truth I guess."

Rai thought for a minute. "Who do you like? OR rather should I ask, do you really have a crush on that over energic hot mess?"

"Frist off look here douch, Don't. Ever. Talk. about here like that again. Got it? Second off yea, you got to be fucking oblivious, much like her, not to notice." Peter rolled his eyes. He wasn't good with... Emotions. "Guess it is my turn. uh..."

"ASSHOLES!" Aloud voice, whom was owned by Tori, shouted coming into the living room. The voice was followed by two girls giggling.

"You guys started with out us!" Kai said with a pout.

Tori sat down next to peter resting her head on his shoulder. Kai went over to Rai in the love seat sitting a little closer than nessacry. "Continue" Tori said with a smirk.

"Rose truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She squek.

"Is Thorn your perverted side?"

"Wait what!? No, no what makes you think that!?" Rose exclaimed. Peter just shurgged.

"Uh... Hiro! Hiro truth or dare?" Rose asked looking around the room.

"Dare!" He was trying to look like the toughest in the room.

"I dare you to kiss the cutest girl in the room."

Hiro shrugged and walked around. He stop at Shadow. "No, you might just cut my toung off." then he went to Kai. "I don't want Rai to kill me." He walked over to Tori, and cock his head. "I would but your... not my type?" He walked away stoping at Rose. "I don't want to steal your first kiss." He stop at Aqua. "Sorry, but you arn't a girl in my opinion." He was met with her flicking him off. Emily was next. "Uh I don't want to cross any lines." Fianlly he stop at Kiara. He bent down slightly giving her a small peck on the mouth. "Well now that is all said and done; it's my turn!"

"Kai! you know the drill."

"Dare." she scowled.

"I dare you to sing a song about... the guy you like." Hiro said wickedly.

Kai sighed getting up she was startled to find Tori holding her arm. "She going to need a couple minutes to find the right song. Eat the food while we're gone. I didn't waste my money for nothing!" With that she drag Kai off to her bedroom.

Five minutes later Kai came out mutter 'fuck my life'. She looks around the room before starting. Tori started playing some "drums" on the table top behide her. _here goes nothing. _"Before I start I must say, Tori you have a fuck up taste in music. One minute your listen to a 'Perfect' by simple plan and then it songs like _this...__._"

Tori scowled at her. "Shut up and sing."

Kai grimace before starting. "_You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _  
_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_  
_Hey! Hey! Hey! _  
_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_Get tangled up in me_"

"Tori, Turth or Dare" Kai said snidely.

"Dare" She said with a shrugge.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room.

"Okay" Tori walked over and sat down next to Peter. She crawled into his lap. Looking up at his face she slowly bought her lips to his. They made out for quite some time til Kento finally threw a napkin at them saying, "either break it up or get a room!"

Tori giggled as Peter glared at him and said. "Your just pissed 'cus she kissed me not you."

"Alright People my turn. Time to coware in fear." Tori exclaimed jumping up. "This is to all the guys. Dare or Dare!?"

"Ah srew you bitch." Rai muttered. "Okay Dare."

"Dance like sluts to I'm sexy and I know it!"

"For fucks sakes Tori how much shit do you keep in that head of yours?" Kento asked blushing slightly. He really didn't want to dance to that mess up song.

"First off, Fuck you asshole. Second off, shut up and dance for me! make it worth my time and money too!" She said with a wink.

Shadow and Kiara were on the floor laughing. Rose was blushing hiding her face. Emily was plainly smirking, "Your really messed up."

The boys got up and started dance. And let's just say everyone was either on the floor dying from laughter or was cracking a smile, I'm sure you can tell whom is doing what. As for the guys' dance I''m going to leave it to your imagian, but I will say it inovled alot of hip swaying and moving of the crotch.

"So... Who goes now?" Kaiser asked after dancing through the whole song.

"I vote Codi." Rai said to the poor orange hair boy.

"No I think we should do a dare to all the girls from all of us." Hiro said wickedly.

"Alright then... How about all you pretty little things dance to, Naughty sexy bitchy me?"

Shadow scoffed. "Like hell. Were not here to make your little fanties come ture."

"It is a dare..." Kai mumbled softly.

"Let's do it!" Tori exclaimed. Grabing her phone she started the song.

Most of there dance moves were... well could be decrided slutty in some ways. Through most of it they were teasing the boys. each targeting a guy. Tori-Peter, Kai-Rai, Kento-Kiara. Emily-Kaiser, Aqua-Hiro, Shadow-Codi. As for Rose she was plainly dance not targeting anyone. Sure she could flirt and tease, but nothing phyical like the other girls were doing.

"Okay I want to go. do you guys mind?" Shadow asked the other while she floped down on the couch next to Codi.

"Go for it." Emily said to her.

"Alright Codi, Truth or Dare?"

"...Truth, only because I know you might try something if I say dare." Codi said while Shadow smirk at him.

"What are you a creeper or something?" She asked in reply to the whole she would try something thing.

"Yes. My turn. Shadow truth or dare?"

"uh... Truth I guess."

"Are you related to Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Shadow lightly punch his arm. "Your such a nerd! No you idiot." She looked around the room. "Kentoooo Truth or dare?"

Kento looked over at her. "Don't drag out my name your starting to sound like Tori." Kento laughed as Tori thre a cup at him. "Dare."

"I dare you to... Hey Peter do you guys have any achole?"

"No" Peter said as Tori exclaimed. "Yes we do!"

Kento sweatdropped looking between the two. "Uh which is it. Anyway Kento I dare you for the rest of the game that everytime someone choses dare you have to take a shot." Said Shadow.

"Alright bring it out."

Tori got up and walked to her room, yes people she walked not ran. She soon came out with a shot glass and a bottle of vokaa. "You ready? You want me to grad some orange juice for you to drink it with; this shit is strong."

"No I'm fine. Hand it over. Ugh... Kaiser truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Kento scowled as he took a shot giving his weapon a look like fuck you. As revenge he said. "I dare you to steal something from BlackStar."

Kaiser frose. "Fine. Be back in... 10." He walked out the door heading down the street to Blackstar's house.

Everyone waited for Kaiser to walk back in with the stolen item. They were all suprise to find him come back in with not am iteam, but a person. "Guys this is Angula." Kaiser said with a slight air of athourity.

"Uh Hey.. Kaiser what the hell did you do! Did you really take Blackstar's adopted daughter!?" Hiro yelled to his brother.

"Well yeah I was breaking in when she found me. She asked what I was doing so I told her, and she said she wanted to join us."

"Tori...?"

"Huh. Oh it's fine the more the merrier!"

"Okay then. Rose truth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"Thank you" Kento mouthed.

"Hmm... Who do you like?"

Rose blushed while looking away. "N-No one!" *sigh* "No one you guys know at least, just a guy in my class in Eat."

"Uh Rose everyone in here is in the Eat class., so we would know him." Angula to the shy blushing girl.

"F-Fine! It's Austine."

"Okay then... That was a waste of time. Your turn Rose." Aqua mumbled.

"Uh. Emily truth or dare?"

"Truth." Emily said winking at Kento.

"Do you like Kaiser?"

Kaiser blushed but stared at Emily. Emily laughed. 'Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, b-but you dance with him tonight, so I-I thought..."

"No, no it was just a dance nothing serious. I'm not planing on dating anyone til I work out everything in my life first."

"Oh alright..." Rose sunk a glace at Kaiser who was still staring at Emily.

"The twins, both of you. Truth or Dare?" Emily looked at the two.

"Dare of couse." They said in unison.

"I dare you to turn into girls and flirt with anyone in the room."

The two smiled wickedly. "Anyone huh?" The two got up. "I will take Codi and Kento. You get Peter and Rai." Hiro said grading the first two said boys.

"Hey Kento-Chan can I have a sip of that?" Hiro said reaching across Kento in a sexy way to grab the vokaa.

Kento blushed. "S-Sure."

"Oops!" Hiro exclaimed when he/she spilled some on her/his chest. "Hey Codi-kun mind wipping this off with your napkin." He/she ask while sticking his/her chest in said boys face. everyone was laughing at the orange haired boys face.

"Pete-kun I want you to kiss me like you kiss Tori-san!" Kaiser said misciously bringing his/her face next to Peter's. Peter just pushed the idiot's face away.

Kaiser pouted then turned to Rai. "He won't kiss me Rai-Kun!" *snif* "Can you comfort me, Pleeasee?"

"No."

The two change back. "Wow how come I got the stoic pricks?" Kaiser asked his brother.

"Because it means more fun for me." the two sat back down on the floor.

"Rai. You know what to do." The two said in a bored unison.

"Dare" Rai mumbled. Kento took a long chug of the vokaa.

"Hm. eh I dare you to." Kaiser started.

"To flirt with anyone you want, and the person can't stop you nor slap you." Hiro finished.

"Alright." Rai sunk a glace at Kai before standing up and going over to Kiara. "Hey there. Has anyone ever told you you are the most hottest memorizing witch. Your not using a spell or anything are you? Because I never knew something as perfect as you was possible." Rai said looking down at her in a secudive way.

Kiara just looked over to the twins. "Are you sure I can't slap him?" She winned.

"Don't worry I'm done anyway. I don't want to go next and that was more your dare than it was mine, so you take the next turn."

"Aqua turth or dare?"

"Eh truth." Aqua said with a yawn.

"Uh Would you ever get a tatoo?"

"Probably depends if I want anything permite on my skin for the rest of my life." Aqua said boredly. "Codi Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Uh simalar question. Would you ever...miss a testing day at school?" She asked with a smirk.

"No. and fuck you."

"Oh my fucking god did Codi just curse?!" Shadow asked in surpise.

Kiara started laughing. "Looks like he anit a saint like you thought."

Emily lightly smack Kiara arm the three of them plus rose had talk about alot of personal thing while getting ready for the party.

Rose yawned. "I think it's time we head home, sorry guys." Rose mumbled while Emily nodded her head.

"Alright." Tori said in a depressing tone.

"We should probably head out to. I need to help kaiser drop Angula off back at her house with out Blackstar noticing.

Hiro sweat dropped. 'Yeah that probadly a good idea."

"Looks like we should take our leave too. Hey shadow, Kiara we have two seats open in our car if you guys need a ride."

Kiara rudded her eye nodded. "Sounds good." Kiara replyed even though his quetion was aimed more towards Shadow.

Rai grab Kai's hand looking over at her he whipered. 'You ready or would you rather have a girl sleepover here?" He asked with a wicked smile.

Kai lightly punch him. "Bye guys! Thanks Tori, Peter!"

"Bye." Tori echoed back. everyone was now out of her apartment as she slowly shut her door. She was left alone in slience again, but this time _he_ wasn't there for her...

"Hey Tor. What are you thinking about?" Peter interuppted her thoughts.

"Huh. Oh nothing I'm just tired, night Pete." She walked over to her room phone and headphone in hands. She fell alseep that night with them blaring music.

* * *

**Fianlly done. If you're wondering why I ended this chapter like this it is because I am going to lead up for a very dramtic ending**

iro- kiss the cutest girl  
Kaiser- Steal something from Black*Star  
Kento- Drink as much alcohol as you can.  
Rose- Admit who you like  
Guys- Dance to "I'm sexy and I know it"

Dares:I dare kai to sing about the guy she likes Tori:kiss the cutest guy in the room The twins:turn into girls and tease the boys Rai:do something or say something perverted to any girl All the girls:do sexy moves to sexy naughty bitchy me by Tata young Truths:peter who do you like Coding and aqua would you ever

Truth:  
Emily- Do you like-like Kaiser  
Codi- Are you a creeper  
Shadow- Do you like Codi  
Shadow- Are you related to Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Rose- Is Thorn your perverted side


	10. If you keep it hidden it's bound to show

**Thanks to the guest who came up with Kaiser and Hiro, oh and let's not forget Kento, too. That person just so happens to come up with the Oc enemy of Kazama, so thanks!**

* * *

"Soul!" Maka shouted indicating that it was time he transform. It wasn't needed he had already turn into his death scythe form. "Kazama, Your soul is mine! We have your records, you have eaten over 159 human souls including the souls of two of our students' parents. It's your turn to die this time around." Maka screech to the beastly kishin in front of her.

"You think you can end me with a flick of a switch. There a reason I got away with eating all those souls. Oh and I wouldn't stress too much on the... emotions of those two weaklings of whom parents' souls I've eaten; they won't be alive for too much longer."

That was the last straw for both Maka and Soul, you never threaten the life of their students. Maka charged towards the best only to be throw to the side like a rag doll.

"As much as I would love to stay here a play with you two. I got some business I need to take care of. Tell Kaiser and Hiro to watch their backs." With that the wind demon took off in the air.

Maka tried to stand up only to fall back down, soul standing by to catch her. "Damn you, you coward!" Maka scream after the kishen.

"Come on we promise Lord Kid and Levi we would be home before night fall." Soul mumbled remorse apparent in his voice.

* * *

"_Liz, hon, can you please send Kaiser and Hiro to the death room."_

Death the Kid asked his wife from the speaker above Liz's desk.

"Yeah sure they will be there soon, _hon._" Liz said the last part sarcastically. igroning the snickers from her students, not to mention her sister/ teacher assistant.

"Hiro, Kaiser you heard what he said. Kento you head up there too please." Liz mumbled adjusting her fake glasses.

"Alright, were going."

Rai nudged Kai. "I wonder what that's about."

Kai rolled her eyes. "And do you some how expect me to know the answer."

Codi looked up at the two from his book. "You know they probably just got caught pulling another prank, nothing nto worry about.

Shadow hit Codi upside the head from the row above him. "We weren't worry, but you did hear Lord Kid's voice right? "

Rose who sit on Shadow's left side said, "He sounded serious."

Aqua snorted from beside Codi. "Kid! He always sounds serious."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, but still..."

"It probably best we stop talking about it. Hey has anyone seen Tori or Peter?" Kiara asked looking above her where Tori and Peter sat next to Kento, Hiro, and Kaiser. The whole row above them was empty now.

"Hey you eight up there, shut up or shit will go down." Patty threaten in her street living days voice.

They all sweat dropped and gulped. 'Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Lord Kid look at the three teens in front of him gravely. "Hiro, Kaiser, I'm sure you know about the Kishin wind demon, Kazama.

Hiro and Kaiser nodded their heads. This wasn't going to be good.

"Well my old friends and one of my best miester and death scythe pair found him last night."

Kento gasped. "You got him right. He's dead?!"

Lord kid turned his gaze over to Kento and shook his head. "No unfortchantly we weren't able to stop him. He several injured your teacher, Maka, She is at the very moment in a sleep induce coma."

The three teens bowed their heads. "We're so very sorry"

Kid open his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an unexpected guest. "Don't be. It's not your fault, and it's our job to protect people, even student like you three, even if it might be the death of us." Soul said walking to the death room."

"Ah Soul, how is Maka?" Kid asked with concern, It's been years since he smiled or laugh. You rarely see it, but when he around Liz, his son Jason, and the rest of his old friends it's able to appear once in a while.

"She doing fine. Still asleep Stein says she should awake in an hour or so... Blair and Levi are in with her right now."

Kid gave Soul a look like, 'You left your son with a perverted slutty cat?'

Soul looked away shamefully. "Look I don't know how to explain to him his mom can't wake up to play with him because she hype up on drugs, Jeez Kid he is only three! I thought Blair might distract him enough." Kid crack a small smile. Soul turn to the trio standing next to him. "Once again don't stress yourselfs on this. We will get him and let him repay for all the pain and misery he has cause, and next time no one will end up in comatose."

The three bowed their heads again. "Thank you." They chanted leaving the room.

* * *

"Tor! Tori! Victoria wake up!" Peter shook his sleeping partner trying to wake her up. "Come on we're already a half hour late. Please just wake up!"

Peter ran a hand through his hair. There was drool running down her mouth and her breath was shallow. This wasn't good, this really wasn't good. He looked around the room. What could have caused this, he did have alcohol in her room, could she have drank too much? No, the bottle was left out in the living room from their little get together. Could she have some sort of heart problem? No she was perfectly healthy. Fuck! what the hell was he supost to do?

Tori's phone started ringing blasted out the song, 'Coming Down' by Five finger death punch. Peter ran to grab it. "Hello" He breathed put.

There was along pause before someone answered. "_Uh... Who is this?"_

"Who is this?" Peter repeated.

"_I asked first answer before I call the cops saying some dude is on my sister's phone threatening to kill her if I don't give him money."_

_"_Jeez you really on related to her." Peter mumbled. "I'm Tor's Meister Partner."

"... _Why are her phone?"_

"Shit! Shit!" Peter yelled just now remember the girl of his dreams was half dead just a foot away from him. 'Good question. I got to go!" Peter hung up

He whipped his head back towards Tori. His eye caught something on the night stand. There sat an empty bottle of sleeping pills. Peter knew she used them, she had insombia, but they only bought it a week ago. She could have finished it already, could she have? Oh, god no, no, please no!

Peter ran over and check her pulse again. He couldn't tell her's apart from his own racing heart. Peter being in too much shock and fear to think straight never even thought of calling 911. Instead he looked around the room. He looked back to the pills, you were aloud to take up to two, how much had she taken? He saw a picture under the bottle. He slowly pick it up.

It was of Tori and.. a boy. One he didn't know. In the picture Tori was wearing a pretty red shirt and white blouse. The boy was holding her close by the waist. They were outside in fall, sitting on a broken down stone wall. They were holding a book. Tori was reading the book, but the boy was staring at her smiling. they seem like a cute couple out on a stroll in fall, the only problem was the boy looked about three years older than the young Tori. He was around 17, and she was maybe 14... two years younger than she was now.

He heard a sharp intake of breath behide him. He quickly turn to find Tori coughing gasping for air. He came over and started rubbing her back. She cringe back at his touch, tears were slipping down her cheeks. "Don't. Touch. Me!" She snapped. She glared at him. Her eyes widen in shock and fear when she saw what was in his hands. One the bottle, and two the picture. She stood up and slap him.

"Dammit Woman! What did I do!?" Tori ignored him grading the Picture away from him.

"Don't take my stuff!"

Peter was going to yell back at her, but then looked at her eyes. She looked sad not like her happy energetic self. Peter grab the picture from her. "Don't almost kill yourself. Do ever think how your action will affect me!? And I will go through your stuff, because you incapable to live with. You don't fucking trust anyone, not even me! Now tell me who the fuck this guy is!" Peter yelled at her his face red.

Tori's eyes widen. "You do not tell me what to do! Go right ahead and say that, say that I don't trust you! If I'm to tell you who that is I would have to trust you. So shut your vain mouth and listen to me god dammit." She paused before continuing. "He is my late boyfriend... I met him one day when I was 13. My mother had forced me to go to a group therapy thing for depressed people. He was 16, he was a loner, he had watch his mother die in her hospital bed, and he was abused by his father. He wasn't loved by anyone. I was always getting surrounded by people, they always wanted to get me to join them, they mostly used me as someone they could vent to. They never gave a damn on what I thought, what went on in my life. How I was called a slut every day by my father, how I was caring for my pregnant sister, how I had anger issue and couldn't help myself from ruining my family's life. I was used by ever one around me I was looking for someone to understand me. He was hated by everyone all he was looking for was love. He made me feel wanted and like nothing was wrong that nothing could hurt me with him by my side. I made him feel like some one care. My father found out I was dating him, we had been together for about a year give or take, a guy three years older than me... He kick me out of the house saying that I was a filthy slut not worth shit like my teenage mom of a sister. He ran away from home. We lived on the streets for 3 months when... when one day he told me it was too much. We hopped on his motor cycle and went for a ride. We stop at a cliff. He told me he was sorry, he loved me, he hated seeing me in pain, that I should forgive my parents and move back in with them, that I should move on and find new love..." Tori couldn't speak anymore, but she force her self to. "H-He then ran and jump off the cliff. I couldn't stop him, I tried god dammit, I TRIED!" She sobbed.

* * *

Emily sighed. She had just finished making dinner for her and Rose. Rose walked into kitchen mail in her hand. "Hey Em, Someone sent you a letter." Rose said to the red-head in front of her.

"Hm? Oh thanks!" Em ran over and grab the letter sitting down at one of their bar stools.

"Who's it from?" Rose asked from the sink where she was washing a dish or two.

Emily gave a small laugh. "I don't know yet, give me a sec." She looked and saw that the address was unfamiliar, and the name on the back read, 'Beren, Susan'. She open it and started reading.

_Hey sis,_

_ I don't know how to explain this, nor how to tell you through a letter... I'm still alive. Okay, I know you might think this is a prank or something, and I know the address is from a girl, but I promise you it's me. You know your older brother. I'm not allowed to write my name in this, I'm sorry, I still have people chasing after me. You see I'm wanted for... Many, many crimes. Uh, okay, I know what your thinking. Er actually I don't, but I know it isn't good. I understand it's been years since I been missing, but you see... I hope you can forgive me for the things I've done. I know you don't know what they are, but they're bad. I okay now, well atleast I hope, you see a girl and her daughter took me in their care. She has family problems of her own; she hasn't seen her sister in years, but still calls her from time to time. Okay well, she told me it was safe to send you a letter now, so I did to let you know I'm safe, and happy. I love you, I hope your liking DWMA; I know it was always your dream to go there._

Love, Your dearest brother.

Emily had tears running down her face. Rose came over and lightly touch her shoulder. "You okay, Em? Who was the letter from?"

Emily shook her head before muttering. "M-My brother!" With that she ran out of the apartment at breakneck speed.

* * *

_Two days later..._

They had all gathered in the library per Peter's and Rose's request. Everyone sat around a square table. "Alright, we are all friend, so to say here, right?"

Most everyone nodded, Tori looked to the side at a window her headphones on. Peter pulled them off of her. She raise her hand to bitch slap him as a reflex, but the glare he gave her stop her. She sighed sitting down. 'Some people might say that, some may argue against." She said.

Peter rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "Just become a lawyer already, Tori."

"Anyway, continuing. We are friends we're suppose to trust each other." Rose interjected.

"Yes" "I guess" "Sure whatever you say." Everyone mumbled throughout the table.

"Then let's get this straigt trusting each other means, not being stupid and killing your self, Tori. Not running away when we try to comfort you, Emily. And not keeping important informaton about your selfs from us. Got it!?"

"Okay then, lets tell each other something we kept hidden." Rose continued.

Everyone looked around and squirmed. "I'm an open book." Kai smiled.

"As am I" Shadow lied through her teeth.

"I got nothing to hide." Codi mumbled _except my blood_.

"Eh you guys already know I'm a witch." Kiara said smirking.

'I'm not taking part in this." Tori grimaced.

"Neither am I, but I will listen to what you all have to say." Kento smirked

"Yeah I'm not big on the whole touchy feely kinda thing." Aqua smiled at Peter.

"Uh.. Well frankly not hiding this, but you guys don't know about it." Hiro said softly. Kaiser just looked at him with no emotion. The two told their back story about their uncle and then their parents dieing and the kishen on the loose looking for them.

"Some of you guys already know so here goes nothing..." Emily told her story. About her brother and the letter.

"Tori guess whose turn it is!" Peter said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey I said I'm not taking part in this!"

Peter sighed. "Fine then I will tell them." Tori jumped up to stop him, but Rose and Kai held her back. Peter told them the story, The sleeping pills, the depression, and the boy. Tori sighed in defeat when he finished and fell to her knees.

"Your turn Peter, Rose..." Tori said holding back tears as she looked at them through her hair.

She looked pathetic, and despise the fact he might be in love with her he said, "You already know everything about me." He lied through his teeth.

"You guys already met Thorn." Rose said blushing she wasn't ready to let her story come out.

"Well I think we learned something today." Tori said looking at them all. Everyone cock their head at her in confusion.

"What that everyone willing to trust each other, but you?" Peter asked.

Tori scowled. _Hypocrites! All of you, your all hidden behide the lies behide pain and fake smiles! _"No that no matter how hard you try to keep things hidden, they're bound to be found out. I want you all to remember that." Tori looked at each in turn. She got up and started walking away. _Just you guys wait, all your secrets will be out in the open too. _She wiped away her tears loathing the fact he wasn't there to wipe them away.

* * *

**As you can probably tell they all don't trust each other yet. Tori was different in this chapter she going to stay different, but more happy then she was in this chapter, it will be a mixture of her in this chapter and then her in perious chapters. More back stories will be coming out in latter chapter when they all start to trust each other more.**


	11. Slicer More secrets will be set free

_Slicer McDonnelly looked into Codi's eyes. He was prepare to kill, to finish what he stared he started years ago. "I want to see the black blood." Slicer mumbled. Slowly he took one of his claws and started cutting open Codi flesh. "Ah ha! Zodiac Shiro, the last living member of the Shiro family. The one and only survivor of the day I destroyed your village." Slicer said bitterly German accent hard not to notice since it was so thick. Same as it was back then. "Oh how I would love to see your life come to an end. To watch the black blood pool. I shiver at the thought."_

_Codi couldn't speak he was in too much fear. Slicer claw jerk forward and gripped Codi's head. squeezing and crushing Codi's skull. Blood was spilling everywhere. B-but how was that possible? Black blood was suppose to protect him! Why wasn't it protecting him?! _

Codi spang up in his bed. It was all just a messed up nightmare... It wasn't real was it? Slicer had to be dead by now. It has been years since he went and killed all of codi' friends and family. His whole village in Germany. Codi stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. He went to the sink and splash water in his face. He reach over and grab his glasses. Slowly he put them on.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_

Codi wanted to screech those word when he saw slicer face in the mirror standing right next to him. Codi blink and then slicer disappeared. Codi shook his head walking back to his room. It wouldn't matter if he missed one day of school, would it? Little did Codi know that him missing this day of school was the worst idea of his life.

* * *

The whispered and the rumors went around.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Last week they found the kishen Kazama, and just last night they found the kishen Slicer McDonnelly. Both were targeting students from the E.A.T class. I think the kids names were... something like Zodic or Zodiac. The other students they were targeting were Hiro and Kaiser can you believe it?!"

"No, wait, People are out to kill them? Why?"

"I don't know, but it must be serious if they being targeted by _Kishens_"

Aqua was pissed as she walked down the halls. As was shadow the two made their way down the halls people sneaking glances at them spreading more gossip like, "I wonder how they feel about it, I mean isn't there a love triangle going on between those two and that one kid, Zodiac?"

"Yeah I would probably die if my lover was face to face with death."

Aqua felt like punching every signal one of them. Shadow just wanted to get away from the attetion and she was scared to know if the rumors were slightly true. Did Aqua have a crush on Codi? "J-Just ignore them come on were almost there, I'm sure Kiara is wondering where you went." Aqau muttered to Shadow.

Shadow nodded her head as she enter her third period class. She looked to her side to find Aqua with blood-shot eyes. "You alright?"

Aqua nodded. "I'm just scared. I know why Slicer is going after Codi, and I'm so scared..." Shadow was jealousy, but she ignored it as she grab Aqua and hugged her.

* * *

_Trust?... _Rose questioned her self. She was such a hypocrite. She just sat by and let Peter tell everyone Tori's darkest secrets, but when it was her turn to open up and trust everyone she just turned around and walked. What was that thing that Tori said? 'If you keep things hidden they're bound to come out...?' something like that. Her and everyone had study hall at the moment. They all sat at the same desk as last time. Everyone thoughts were all focus on their old life their own secrets. What had happen one minute they were all laughing and having fun, the next some ones committing suicide and three others are being watch by killers.

Codi rushed into the library heading toward their desk. "I-It's time I come clean. You guys deserve to know now that he is now a threat to you all. Now. That. I am. A threat. To you. All." Codi choked out.

Kiara jumped at his sudden appearance. "Continue" She encourage.

"I been keeping something from you all except you, Aqua" As Codi said that jealousy flared in Shadow again. "I-I have black blood inside me! My family was killed years ago by that Kishen Slicer. He destroyed my village! Now he wants me dead because of my blood."

Everyone stared at him in shocked. Tori slowly smiled. "Alright then things are starting to get interesting... We got two killers after DWMA each wanting to kill students. Hm there is only one way this is going to go down. You guys better prepare; I have a feeling those two won't just stop with petty fights with the death scythes. They're going to join forces and gather others."

Kento nodded his head. "Come on we should probably share this information with Lord Kid."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm on it." Tori said getting up. Everyone stared at her. She just stood there waiting for everyone to come to the death room with her.

Peter was the first to speak. "Is this the real you or this another act?" Everyone was standing now heading out the door they didn't want to be apart of this.

Tori thought for a long minute. "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Smart, cunning, _normal."_ Peter said staring straight at her.

Tori sighed. "I forgot who the real me is months ago. When Jonathon jump off that cliff." She started to walked away following everyone else. "But just so you know the real me is far from normal." She shut the door behind her leaving him alone.

Where did he go wrong? Oh it might have been when he was born, probably before that; when he was conceived. Why you ask? Because his father was a kishen, killing is in his blood. There is no guarantee he won't betray anyone of these people he called friends. He grab his bag and threw it across the room, with that he stormed out.

* * *

"Alright we will send out teams to track those two down. Thank you for all your guys help. The school's going to be going in a grave time. You guys learned what happen what happen years ago before you were all born; when the kishen Arusa had awoken. The past seems to be repeating it self here just with new people and new enemies. I hope you will all use your time wisely and train anything can happen now, and there is no guessing how long it will take for things to take action."

Everyone bowed their heads before leaving the room. The all went to the park and sat around. "So... We could all die." Tori said boredly.

"You know you have a beautiful outtake one life?" Shadow said saracasticly.

"Yeah I know, but since your stating the obvious I might as well too. Hey guess what your boyfriend will probably be the first to have his head rip off and severed on a platter!" Tori retorted.

"Atleast he isn't dead yet unlike yours. Oh and might I mention at least I'm dating a guy around my age, shank!" Shadow said spitting in Tori's face. Tori jump up and bitch-slapped her.

Rose looked between them "Stop! Stop please stop!" She screech.

"Yeah take a breath you two. As much as I would love a cat fight break out now's not the time."

"Tori what has gotten into you?" Kai asked with shock.

Tori looked to the side a far-away look in her eyes. Her eyes frittered back to Shadows. She smiled. "Sorry, I just extremely stressed." A tear slid down her cheek.

Kiara looked between the two of them before going back to examine Shadow's red cheek.

"Hey Codi what are you doing?!" Hiro shouted over at the orange hair boy.

"Using soul perception I want to see if I can find him to help with the sreach!" Codi called back.

Hiro looked over at Kaiser. "Would you mind trying to find Kazama as well?" Kaiser asked.

"On it."

"Jeez Codi you can't do this on your own black blood or no black blood. Come let's do soul resonance." Aqua said walking to stand next to him on the huge rock.

Everyone just sat around as those two continued with that. Peter hadn't been seen since they all left the library.

Rose sniffed. "I have something I need to tell you all."

Everyone stared at her. "Care to elaborate?" Emily asked

"Well you when I was younger my family was killed. People one day came and burned down my house. My mother found me. We ran out of the house. everyone else died." Rose sniffed again. "My grandma, my dad, and my younger sister." Tears now ran down her face. Kiara brought her in a hug. "A year later my mother died in a car crash she was driving drunk, again. I was left alone, a orpahne. Some one adopted me... A man. He abused me a lot. I still have the scars on my back from the whip." Rose whipped at her tears as she smiled bitterly at the thought of those rugged lines marking her back. "He thought since he adopted me I was his property, his toy to use, he thought I would never break he ignored my screams of pain every night as I turned onto my back when I was sleeping. He ignored the tears running down my face every time he slap me. I think that is where Thorn came from, she came to protect me from letting people in my life, because they might hurt me and in hurting me they hurt her."

Everyone was quite as they as stared at the crying girl in front of them. The girl who they thought was naive and childlike was actually scarred and broken beyond repair. Rai looked to the side only to find a dog in the middle of the street. "Amaya girl is that you?" He asked.

That was all the dog needed it came running jumping on top of Rai to get to Kai, knocking down Rai in the process.

Kai crack a smile and look over to Rose. "Hey looked my dog knock the idiot over." It work Kai got Rose to smile. Amaya went over to Rose and started licking her tears. Tori walked over to Kai; stepping on Rai in the process which wasn't good for Rai since she was wearing combat boots. Kento, Kaiser, and Hiro were on the floor laughing at Rai's pain.

Tori put a hand on Kai's hand. she brought her head down and whispered in Kai's ears. "Thank you. I-I know things are change and my damn argue issue aren't helping anything, but we need stuff like that more often people making others smile. Thing are going to get tought soon, the only thing we will have left when this is done is smiles and tears."

Kai looked over and smiled at Tori. "You came here to change right? Well don't We all might not have become friends if it weren't for you meeting us all in that training room, if you had not invited us over to your apartment. We would not have met if you were not this mess you are."

Another tear fell down Tori's face. That was what she wanted was to have real friends one who didn't use her. She wanted to make people smile like everyone else, but her damn flaws always made them frown. Screw it! She was going to make sure they all made it out of this fight alive. But how much could she really handle, perhaps she wouldn't be at help at all, and everyone else will have to save her and clean the mess she made once again. Well all there is left is to wait and see now.

* * *

**I still got two more enemys I can use I can't wait for those. Uhg okay so where is this story going from here? Let's see I pretty sure you can guess. A lot of fights all of them leading to the big fight where The twins, Codi, and Peter get their revenge. If you couldn't already guess Tori is going to be absolutely useless in that fight that was what I had hinted at here. They starting to trust people more, and your seeing more of their true selfs. So many charters have depressing background's, right. Trust me it should all be happy sunshine and smiles in the end.**


	12. Preparing for the worst, or fooling arou

**this was just suppose to be funny, but I might need to change the rating... "-"**

They were all in the locker rooms showering and getting change. They all had trained non stop with Soul and Blackstar; things at DWMA have been chaotic. Everyone was in fear, they all thought that history was going to repeat itself, expect this time 10 times worse. Now they had two kishins coming after them, and who knows what kind of evil was helping the kishens in this fight. What made matters worse was you could find some of the schools strongest teacher and weapons sacred for their lives and the lives of their students. Liz had started bringing her son to work with Patty and Kid watching him while she teached. Maka and Soul started to work at home to stay by their one year old daughter and three year old son. Blackstar had enrolled Angula into the school and has his young three year old daughter training an half an hour a day with him.

Even though there were death threats hanging over each and everyone of their heads, that didn't mean they weren't young and couldn't have fun. SPeaking of which.

"Hey a year ago Kilik showed me a spot where you can see the girls locker room..." Kaiser said in a faraway tone.

"Do you mean Kilik, as in Patty's husband Kilik?" Rai asked walking out of the shower.

"Yeah. Who else he is the only guy we know who used to go here and doesn't work here." Hiro said in his brother place.

Peter scoffed. "You guys really want to go and get your asses kick by them?"

"Please as if they could lay a hand on us, and anyway, they won't find out about it unless someone tells them." Kento advised.

"I don't know..." Codi started. Kaiser and Hiro come over to him each resting their hand on one of his shoulders.

"Come on." Hiro said

"Don't you want to see Shadow naked?" Kaiser continued.

"Maybe even Aqua too?" Hiro whisper bitterly. Codi blushed furiously.

"Stop it you two, go right ahead and do it, but don't drag him into it."

The two boys sighed.

"Fine, but are you in is the question?"

"Yeah sure I guess." Everyone sweat dropped and he says Tori's is stubborn. "What about you Rai?"

"Huh? Oh, Ha, as if I would miss out on this!" Rai said towel drying his hair.

"Uh.. Fine I'm in!" Codi said blushing.

* * *

"Hey Kiara mind handing me soap, I forgot to grab some?!" Shadow yelled from the shower

"Yeah sure give me a sec." Kiara got up from towel drying Aqua hair; handing the towel to Kai she went to go get the soap. "Hey it not here, Emily where did you put it?"

"Huh? Oh check by locker 18!" Emily said while buttoning her shirt.

"Tori what the hell are you doing?" Aqua asked Tori whom was looking through a hole at something.

"I don't know, but I think this whole leads to the boys locker room."

Kai laughed. "I didn't know you were such a perv, TorTor!"

Tori giggled throwing a towel at Kai. "I'm not I'm just seeing if I will need to cover it with paper."

"You should probably get some cloths on incase it does lead to the guys locker room." Rose warned her while brushing her hair. Tori just shrugged walking away.

Kiara and Emily went over and looked through the hole. "I see nothing just a wall across from this one." Kiara said making room for Emily to look "Lets hope the guys don't find this."

Emily took a turn a looked. "Yeah your right. Oh, shit they're walking this way." With that they all came rushing over to the wall. Even Shadow who was dripping wet from just exiting the shower. Shadow scoffed. 'Not suprising exspecaily with Rai, and the twins. Everyone act like you don't know it there." Shadow ordered.

"Alright well I really should get change it getting cold and all. Emily I would throw some pants on if I were you. Oh and Shadow your dripping water every where. " Tori said in a girly tone. She was going to have fun with this. Emily looked at her confusing seeing as she already had pants on.

"Who should look first?" Rai whisper.

"Well lets see Shadows naked and wet, so maybe Codi. Tori's cold and naked so ..." Kento trailed off for a minute thinking about the two girls. "Uh.. *cough cough*. So maybe Peter. But then again you got Emily with no pants, so Kaiser."

"Eh, give Codi the first look, he is the player in this group. You got both Aqua and Shadow wrapped around you finger." Rai said patting him and the back. Hiro hit him in the back of the head indicating for him to be quieter.

Aqua gagged on her water from inside the locker room. She saw Shadow glare at her. She turned to Shadow making hand gestures like 'Do you really believe those rumors!?' The girls could hear the guys perfectly clear through the wall.

Emily and Rose were standing by the wall out of sight from the hole. Emily had a tube of macaca in her hand. Rose nodded to her. Kiara was standing in front of the hole in a towel brushing her hair; she did this to make sure the guys didn't get supious.

Emily pushed the tube of macaca through the hole hitting Kaiser in the eye. "Ah!" You could hear Kaiser yelled.

All the girls were laughing, as were the guys, save Kaiser. Yep even if they were prepared to die, they were also prepare to live their life to the fullest extent.


	13. (Updated!) Songs

Tori wrinkled her nose while Kiara laughed resting her hand on her partner's, Shadow, shoulder. "Do you seriously have a crush on Codi we suspected it, but we also suspected that it was just rumors." Kai said grinning.

Shadow blushed. "Yeah, so what? I simple mention this to get the record straight and making sure I'm not going to get my heart-broken here. SO... Aqua what is going on between you and him?" Shadow said trying to act causal

Aqua smirked. "Nothing we're just friends. Shadow are you blushing?" Aqua got closer to Shadow to make sure she was seeing the scarlet color present on Shadows cheeks and nose.

Rose look over at Shadow. "I think it's very cute that you like Codi!" She said smiling brightly.

"Shut up!" Shadow said resting her head on the table. Emily came over patting her back.

Everyone had met up at Kento, Kaiser, and Hiro house, seeing as they were they only ones with a house not apartment. The girls were all in the Kitchen talking while Tori made food; Amaya the dog was also there begging Tori for food. As for the guys they were crowed around the blank T.V. They would be playing on the Xbox along with Aqua and Tori, but Kaiser one day broke it when he got too excited over winning a game. (Anyone else watch Pewdiepie?)

"What's taking so long in there , Ladies? We're hungry!" Rai called from the Kitchen. Tori came to the entrance to the living room holding a knife in one swift movement she threw it; it landed just above Rai's head.

"Shut up you impatient bastard or I'm going to hit your eye straight on next time." Tori said wickedly. Kai came to her side holding more knifes.

Once they were gone everyone sighed. "And you two live with those things?" Kento asked Rai and Peter.

"Yes, because not everyone in the world is partners with guys like you _Ken, _plus we're humoral boys..." Peter said trying to let the words sink into Kento's brain.

"Did you just call me ... KEN?" Kento asked slowly. The twins rolled their eyes. "Change." They muttered together. "Hey what was that?" Kento asked his two partners.

Kento turned to the side to find his two partners as girls. Codi was looking stunned remembering that one night at Peter's apartment. Peter rolled his eyes, but a gave Rai a bro fist. (once again Pewdiepie.) Kento fell off the couch. "S-See I'm partner with two girls.." He muttered before fainting from blood lost.

* * *

"God damn this is good..." Kaiser muttered and Hiro nodded.

"Hey shut up I putting on music." Tori instructed.

Everyone made a face at her, but she just laughed. "Why? Can't we just eat in silence?" Codi mumbled.

'No! Come on I will make a game out of it, how about that?"

"A game...?" Shadow asked.

"Yes! And I'm going to start with ... you Peter, because I know you the best! Anyway the game is I'm going to play a song that reminds us of some one in the room, and then you guys vote if the person who chose the song got it correct." Tori mumbled looking for a song that fits Peter. "Ah ha! Found it!" (Emo kid- Adam and Andrew.)

_I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be_  
_You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me_  
_I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face_  
_I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs_  
_'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag_  
_I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag_  
_'Cause their dudes look like chicks, their chicks look like dykes_  
_'Cause emo is one step below transvestite_

Peter grab the phone from Tori he glared and growled at her. "I fucking hate you know that? Oh and really I'm the emo one?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Voting time!" Tori cheered.

Rai was rolling on the floor laughing along with the twins. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Everyone couldn't breath. "Yes!" Kiara choked out most everyone in the room nodding to agree with her.

"I guess I will go now... Kai, this works for you." Peter said pressing play

_I am confident, but_  
_I still have my moments._  
_Baby, that's just me._  
_I'm not a supermodel_  
_I still eat McDonald's._  
_Baby, that's just me._  
_Some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine. Machine. (la la la land, Demi lovato)_

Kai sneered before laughing. "Votes"

Everyone nodded or raised their hands where else Rai snorted saying, "Hit the nail on the head there, she never stops listening to that song."

"I know what you mean when she was over yesterday she was humming it." Peter said back to him

"Alright then... Rai!" Kai said after hitting the two upside the head.

_The cycle reapeating __as explosions broke in the sky_  
_all that I needed_  
_was the one thing I couldn't find_  
_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_  
_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

Rai shurrged "Why?" He asked his partner.

Kai scowled and looked to the side. "Because you listen to Linkin park a lot. And your most of the time there for me but alot of the time you let me down... When in truth I let you down a lot more." Kai whispered the last part unfortunately Rai and Tori were close enough to hear it and they shared a look.

"My turn The twin!"

_Did I let you down to get that sound_ _And break my knees to get release_ _And you needed some just to take you from_ _And I hit you more_ _Is your face still sore?_ _Sorry but I tried_ _It was never mine_ _And I can still pretend_ _I guess it all depends_ _I'm still a little crazy all the time_ _But I can try to hide it_ _That's still mine_ _Try a little more_ _a little more_ _a little more_ _They slap you like a bitch_ _and you take it like a whore (Shake tramp- Marianas trench)_

Kento was cowering in a coner by the time the song was done mumbling things like. "Don't let them touch me. I din't want to lose anymore blood." If you couldn't tell the boys turned into they're girl forms in the middle of the song.

Rai looked around the room. Everyone raised their hands in approval.

"Alright I guess will we do Kento..."

_ I brought down hell on earth that day  
And ever since, I've given up the right to cry  
Even when I accept all the pain  
It's not something I can ever justify  
Dreaming the laughter, the times I can't return to,  
Just reminds me of all that I've failed to do  
Yet another piece of all my memories with you  
Is fading to gray  
It's going away_

Kento stood up from his emo corner. Some where this game took a series turn.

"Uh... Rose?"

_in the dark with the music on _  
_wishing I was somewhere else_  
_taking all your anger out on me_  
_somebody help_  
_I would rather rot alone_  
_than spend a minute with you_  
_I'm gone I'm gone_  
_and you can't stop me from falling apart_  
_'cause my self-destruction is all your fault_  
_how could you how could you_  
_how could you hate me_  
_when all I ever wanted to be was you_  
_how could you how could you_  
_how could you love me_  
_when all you ever gave me were open wounds_  
_open wounds_

Rose was quite tears brimming her eyes. She smiled sadly. "My turn I guess." no one dared vote anymore they slowly stop after the twins played 'Ray of sun'.

"Aqua."

_You know that I'm crazy bitch. I do want I want when i feel like it. All i want to do is lose control. Yeah and you really don't give a shit. You go go go along with it cause your crazy rock and roll. You said hey what's your name. It took one look now your the one to blame. Yeah you said hey what's your name. It took one look and now were not the same. and that's why I smile. It's been awhile._

Aqua smirk and snuck a glance at Hiro he caught it a blush a little. "Uh... Kiara!" _Shit why the hell am I falling for Hiro. He likes Kiara. _

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay  
True, it may seem like a stretch, but  
Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled_

"Your too smart for your own good and think too much." Aqua explained her self while Kiara laughed and stuck out her tounge.

Kiara looked around. "Shadow."

_When I was younger, _  
_I wish that I would have known better._  
_Better love makes a fat romance, _  
_that lasts for more than a shoe shine._  
_Im older, took all the words of my mother, saying,_  
_It could be worse, _  
_could be born with that disease,_  
_instead of catching it first._  
_So lets go back, to the first time,_  
_ that I met you, in your Chevy, _  
_with your hands stretched, _  
_and me crying, screaming, Mercy. Mercy._

Shadow looked at her confused, so Kiara explained. "You fight for nothing Shadow... You need to look more at the good things in life. Also you fell in that disease called love." Kiara laugh when Shadow threw a napkin at her.

"Codi you ready?" Shadow asked a nodded slowly.

_The time of my life, a record of myself_  
_An accurate sketch of perfect health_  
_A roof on my head, shoes on my feet_  
_Plenty of room, plenty to eat_

_Been very far, made lots of friends_  
_And I love my mother, hope to see her again_  
_I'm a wanderer now, sorrow befalls me_  
_I laugh often so I suppose I'm gonna be fine_

_Mozart he said "there's nothing to composing"_  
_And that's all we do _  
_We just write and play and write and play and write and..._

Codi smiled sadly at her before leaning over to whisper something in her ear that made her laugh.

"Hmm Last person Tori." Tori flashed him a wicked smile.

_Sometimes I get so weird_  
_I even freak myself out_  
_I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby_  
_Sometimes I drive so fast_  
_Just to feel the danger_  
_I want to scream it makes me feel alive_  
_Is it enough to love?_  
_Is it enough to breathe?_  
_Somebody rip my heart out_  
_And leave me here to bleed_  
_Is it enough to die?_  
_Somebody save my life_  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Peter's phone buzzed '_Found you...' _He got a text from an unknown caller, but he could guess who it was. Since his father died he has run from only one person his whole life... His older brother. Peter stared at Tori while she laughed and teased Codi backed. He walked over and kissed her quickly before rushing out the to stop his brother from doing anything extreme; it wasn't like he wasn't a killer or anything, oh wait he was.

* * *

**Next chapter Long Lost Brother!**


	14. Long Lost Brother

** Tyson is BladeAdict own creation as is Maria. **

* * *

Beats Tydoluse or better know as Tyson started at the huge building in disbelife. "We finally made it, huh Maira?"

Maira gave a soft giggle at her partner, the man who saved her life when she was going to get exacuted. "Of course we have, hun. We've spent year looking for your father and brother we were bound to find one of them."

"Yeah..." Tyson trailed off in wonder. "Now we just have to finad a way to communitate with him."

Maira rolled her eyes gradding his hand she started dragging him up the many steps up to DWMA. She snapped her fingers making her dark cloak disappear and show off her black dress simalar to one of her old family members Medusa. With another snap of her fingers she turned on her soul protect.

They two enter a room that looked like the nurses. There they found a young girl with raven black hair and light blue eyes. She giggled. "Hey there I'm Tsubaki, is there anything I can do for you?"

Maira smiled wicked as Tyson got heart in his eyes. "Well hello there. Why yes I would apsolutly love it if you were to say... have dinner with me?"

Maira slapped him upside the head. Tyson pouted saying, "Hey it's hard not to flit alittle when someone as atrative as her is right in front of me."

Maira sighed and hit him again. "Get back on task!"

Tsubaki didn't know what to say so she just sweat dropped slowly walking to the door. "Uh I'm sorry but I'm happily married with a child and on on the way so..." She quickly ran out of the room. Spirt was caught off grauded but just continued and walked into the nurses office.

"Woah oh oh." Spirit exclaimed. He slowly got on his knees infront of Maire. "Please forgive me but I must say you are a beauty unworthy of my eyes." If you couldn't tell he has restain him self a lot from flriting but old habbits die hard.

Maira smiled. She faked a gasp. "Why thank you. I-I don't know what to say."

"How about I ask you over to my place and you say yes."

Maira tried to hold back a scoff. "As appealing as that is we're here for bussiness reason." Plus I wouln't want to get handsy with a old man like you. Maira thought snidly.

Spirt stood up and bowed. "Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Well we need the name, location and number of one of your students..."

"I'm sorry but I can give you such information."

Maira turned her soul protect off. "Oh I'm sure you can." She said sucductivly using a spell to control him.

Spirit smiled. "Oh right. Alright followed me this way. Oh and you can come to." Spirit added to Tyson who just snorted.

Spirit brought out a huge book. "Who might you be looking for?"

Tyson thought for a minute. He had his mother maden name so his brother probably had a different name. One of his fathers? "Jokna"

Spirit laughed. "Oh how I know that student and a few of his freinds oh to well."

"Really?" Tyson asked softly he had a wide smile on his face this was becoming way to easy.

"Yep Jokna... _Peter _Jokna right?"

Tyson smiled couldn't get any wider. 'Peter huh? A little plain but hey they were brother who care shwat his name was.' "Yep that's the guy. Now would you be kind enough to give me his address and contact information?"

Spirit laughed. "Sure but I must warn you beware of his partner.. No, no beware of all of his friends they're energtic and way to much to handle, reminds me of when my daughter was a teenager." The pair stop listening they didn't care about the old man's past they just needed to find Peter and... and what? Well they weren't sure yet but soon they will be.

Spirit handed them the paper. "Thank you sir!" Tyson chirped while Maira pickpocketed the man to get his phone.

"I might just take you up on your offer one day." Maira said huskeyly in his ear.

The two made it out side and Maira tuned back on her soul protect. Tyson punch the number into Spirit's phone. He went to the text messages. 'Found you...' He press send. Oh how fun this was going to be he has been waiting years to finally meet his brother and father. To bad the little fucker had been running from state to state.

* * *

Peter's phone buzzed '_Found you...' _He got a text from an unknown caller, but he could guess who it was. Since his father died he has run from only one person his whole life... His older brother. Peter stared at Tori while she laughed and teased Codi backed. He walked over and kissed her quickly before rushing out the to stop his brother from doing anything extreme; it wasn't like he wasn't a killer or anything, oh wait he was.

Everyone started at the door for a few second before turning their eyes on Tori. Tori had a hand pressed to her lips tears in her eyes. She was shaking her head. It wasn't possible. "Hey Tor-tor, you okay? Do you know whats up with Peter?" Kai asked softly.

Tori shook her head again. She was incapable of words know. Aqua came over and brought her in her arms trying to clam Tori down. A few minutes later she was able to utter words. "I-I don't know what going on with Peter." She said softly.

Shadow wasn't used to this she was used to Tori not being the clam one when everything went to hell. Now she someoen she loved kissed her then walked out and she was in histerics. "Victoria... Forget about whats going on with him... Why are you crying? Shadow asked pausing everytime Tori sobbed.

Tori shooked her head wipping her tears slowly. She started laughing like a mad person. "I-It's so stupid" She kept laughing.

"Shit" Rai muttered.

"What!?" Codi asked urgently.

"The madness it gotten to her. You know in our text books about the kishen battle a few years ago, it told us about how madness took over the world. We got two kishens now. That means dubble the madness."

"And it always target the weak..." Rose mumbles she would be the one to know that the best.

Kiara stared wide eye at Tori she shook her head and snap out of it. he walk over to her and slap her. She started shaking her. "Come on your stronger than this! We all our! If you break down right now then what will happen to the rest of us, huh? The only reason we have been able to smile up til now was because we had each other. Now Peter is stroming off all the time. Codi, Kaiser, and Hiro all have the highest chance of dieing, Emily is still sreaching for her brother, you keep going in and out of depressing. Rose hardly talks anymore, strach that Kento hardly even talks, I don't know if I can still trust anyone, Rai and Kai are still hiding things. Everyone in this damn room is slowly breaking! Do understand we have to be the strongest we ever been. Kishen are coming to destory the people we care for and that means no falling for the madness!" Tears were streaming down Kiara's eyes she was afaird.

Tori stop laughing she stood up brushing off dust. She smiled. "ME depressed no. Hey Rose I caught Austin sneaking a glace at your ass yesterday. Kiara would you have said all that if you didn't trust us? Emily don't stress out about Jacob I for one know he is alive and safe Don't worry I'm still here and not let anyone touch you guys without them killing me first!" Tori exclaimed. Everyone was smiling. Rose was blushing. Kiara was smiling but rolling her eyes at the same time. Emily was staring at her eyes wide.

"Hey I think Lord Death is calling.." Kento trailed off walking to the mirror. Everyone crowed around the mirror. Tori stayed put though. She had a distance look in her eyes. She was no help she still had to many wounds she can pretend sure but when it came down to it she will likly be the first to die. She can't protect anyone she had always know that.

"There is a witch and weapon out on loose. We first senced their soul wavelength at DWMA we at first thought that it was you, Shadow and Kiara but now we see that your here. So were going to be sending you all out to sreach for them."

" Right we're on it!" Emily said. They all bowed their heads at Lord Death soon he slowly faded. "So... How about we head out in pair of three and fours?"

Shadow cocked her head to the side and smile. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright. Me, Kento and Kaiser." Hiro said.

"Me, Kiara, Aqua, and Codi." Shadow added.

"That leaves us I guess." Emily said to Rose, Kai, Rai and Tori.

"Nah we agreed on three and fours. I will go off on my own, Okay?" She said smiling warmly.

Kai and Rai stared at her concernly. "You sure? We can always have five.." Rose said softly.

"Nope I like being alone and five is two much for a sreach party anyway."

"A-Alright..." Emily said confusedly. They all headed out the door.

* * *

Peter had been waiting out side in this ally for about half an hour. Finally his brother showed up. Peter scowled. "So we finally meet?" Tyson asked slowly walking out of the shadows. A giggled was followed and soon a girl appeared. A witch at that.

"Sadly yes, but that not quite correct is it. You were there for my birth."

Tyson sneered. "I was only two and then father and you were gone no where in sight the next day. You and fathe rleft me and mother all alone. Where is that coward huh? Where is Konment Jokna!" Tyson shouted.

Peter stared at his brother in confusion. "Your kidding right!? He died you idiot! You know he was a deadly kishen and DWMA got a hold of him. They took me and raise me in secret for eight years. Did you actully think father cared about us about Mom... He left for a reason He got a desendnate he ran away with that desendnate, and he tried to make me into a strong Kishen like him but like so many before him he failed. He picked the wrong child to run away with!" PEter said bitterly.

Tyson shook with angre. "H-He died..? The basterd is dead?" Tyson laugh. "Your right he did pick the wrong child. Had it been me this world would already be ours... Will be mine I wouldn't need a weak man like him." He scoffed. "Getting killed by DWMA really? I was only there for five minutes and they were all idiots.." He paused for a minute. "Or did he pick the wrong child... You see had it been me out there with him I might've turned out like the pussy that you are!"

Peter charged at his brother. It was one thing to dis his father but to do so to him or the people in his life then shit was going down. "Me a Pussy? Your joking right the only kitty cat I see here is that shank following you around." Peter spat out.

"Oh like you dont have one just like her... What is her name? Oh right Victoria Sin. Works well with your Saint right? Oh did you really think I would forget my bro's _real name?_ Tell me, why exactly did you change it to Peter?"

"Because I am no Saint." Peter laughed a little. "Heh but compared to you I' m practical a god!"

* * *

Tori wasn't quite sure why she didn't stop them. She found Peter holding his brother in a choke hold and she just stood there listening to everything they had to say. Finally it ended with Peter knocking Tyson to the ground and kicking him in the gut... Or it would have ended there had Maira not use a spell to knock Peter out cold. "Pete!" Tori yelled running to his side after Maria and Tyson disappeared in the shadows.

**Wow okay Im not happy with myself its be longer than a month now hasnt it? I wanted to write so much for this chapter but couldnt. Im dealing with some more crap right now and it just so hard but im trying okay. Thank you all for sticking with me. Alright now for the tips, Reasoon why Tori broke down was she was stressed by the fact that Peter's kiss was exactly like Johnathan's and whats also the reason why she tried killing herself right after the game of truth and dare. I wrote this a month ago so i cant remeber all that has happen, umm sorry for all the mistakes... Oh and Tyson's and Peter's father was a kishen if you havent figured that out alright thanks! :3**


	15. Time of the Madness

Everyone met back up at Kento's, Kaiser's, and Hiro's house. Kento was the first to walk in he gasped. Everyone rushed in scared that the kishens had found them or if the witch and the weapon were in the very room. They were surpirsed to find Peter resting on the floor and Tori holding his hand.

"W-What happen here?" Rose asked in a fearful voice.

Kento looked all around the room wondering if they had been robbed. "Did you find him like this?"

Tori just shook her head not being able to speak.

Peter opened his eye finally noticing the fact that people were in the room. "I have a lot of explaing to do huh?

There was a long pause before Kai and Rai looked at each other and sighed. "Your not the only one..." Kai trailed off.

Shadow and Kiara were squirming. Emily lighting touch there arms. "I dont have much to say really. My ex boyfriend killed my whole family. But thats in the past it didnt afect me to much, just low trust in men."

Shadow shrugged. "My parents ditched me in Death City when I was 14, and I got a job as a dress seamstress for dark dresses, enrolled in the DWMA, and eventually got bored of life, til I met you all." She gave a quick glance to Codi to find he wasnt there, but then she felt arms wrapped around her waist. It was Codi hugging her from behide.

"Kai do you want to start, maybe Rai?" Aqua encoured.

"Yeah I will.." Rai said before pausing. "Kai... Well she has black blood much like Codi does." Rai was moving and twichting a lot.

"Your still hiding stuff." Peter barked. Rai just glared at him.

"I'm a half black wolf demon... and um, heh you see I have been on the run from someone for awhile now and they just may still be.. tracking me." Kai cringe through every word.

There was a long pause through out the room. "... You mean like the wolf demons we learn about... is that the reason you skipped that whole week of school, because you were 'sick'?" Codi asked with an amazing yet slighting annoyed tone.

"Ohmigod! You have black blood like Codi!" Rose cried out.

Kiara patted Rose's head. "Um thats an important thing but I think your missing the whole point of this.." Emily mummbled softly.

"Well now thats out of the way.. You have anything to share Aqua?" Kai drawled every word out nerously.

Aqua shrugged. "Nah my dad just left me here to get better training. What about you, Rai?"

"Dont remember anything from my past."

Kai smiled fondly. "Yeah I found this poor sucker out in the rain. Amaya smelt him and lead me to him, almost like destiny." Just then Amaya, Kai's dog, came out of the kitchen whimpering and jumped ontop of Rai.

Tori snorted. "Almost" Her and Kai shared an knowing glance.

Hiro and Kaiser turned their attenion to Peter who was curled up on the floor messing with Tori's hair. "You know your not getting out of telling us what happen."

"Come on this is valibal info." Hiro said after his brother. "Dont make us force it out of you." He added with a wink.

"My father was a kishen, a very powerful one. My mother knew he was and thought he would give the world to her; instead he used her in his own sick game to make a stronger force of kishen. My brother was born, apparently he wasnt strong enough, they were wrong about though. My father chose me to be his student, the next generation of evil madness. I killed him, Im not proud, Im ashamed of myself. It was what I had to do. Now my brother and his little witch friend is out to kill us.."

Everyone was quite. "So how many people want to kill us now? Shadow asked softly.

"There is Codi's kishen." Kento started.

"Kaiser and Hiro's Kishen" Rose whispered.

"Peter's brother" Aqua smiled a sad smile.

"Kai's 'old friend'" Kiara said a little saracasticly on the friend part.

"It doesn't end there now does it?" A soft yet irritating voice whispered through the room.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of there sockets. No one in the room had whisper that. "Let the madness take hold of us and gets its revenge for the mistakes you have made." There that voice was again.

Rose screamed.

* * *

**Sorry for the 2 month wait! -_-" Um so yeah sorry for the mistaked I dont proof read this stuff anymore.**


End file.
